


Death City Rejects

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a part of Shibusen isn't all that it seems. When Karma and Ash, two of the most bullied and rejected students, partner up, it may be the start of something great or a terrible disaster. Written with my tumblr friend Chain-Scythe-Ash. These are our own characters we created for the Soul Eater world! Rated M for language (and because I have no idea where this will go)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejects Unite

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Soul Eater! The only things we own are the plot and Ash and Karma!

It was another mundane day at Shibusen. Professors droned on, students gossiped, and not a single person had a care in the world. Only, this didn’t apply to Karma- she thought that when Kid-sama declared a truce with the witches that everything would be better, but no. She was scored for being who she was. She sighed, walking towards the locker room for gym, passing by another outcast of the school- Ash.  
Ash was eating his lunch in the school locker room since no one wanted to sit with a demon like him. Kids, who were brave enough to even talk to him, always teased him for not being able to find a partner. When he heard footsteps coming his way he immediately hid in a nearby shadow in the corner of the locker room, leaving his lunch on the bench.  
Karma rolled her eyes as she saw him hide. “I can see you,” she called out to the shadows, hoping he would emerge. She had no issues with him, but it seemed that everyone was afraid of her since they ran and hid whenever she approached.  
He slowly came out. “Here to bully me too?”  
“Bully you? You honestly think I would do that? Everyone here hates me, so why would I have a reason to be a bitch to you?” she said, arms crossed.  
He let out a sigh of relief. “Because everyone hates me too…”  
A sad frown crossed her face. She couldn’t believe that people could be so shallow minded as to torment people for being different. “Are you a weapon or a meister?” she asked, trying to move the conversation to a lighter note. She was in search of a weapon, desperate actually. If she went any longer without one, she was sure to be kicked out.  
"A weapon. What about you?"  
She gave him a small smile. “I’m a meister. Want to be partners? I’m looking for a weapon,” she asked.  
"How good are you with wielding a chain scythe?"  
“I-I’ve never had the opportunity to wield any weapon yet,” she admitted, embarrassed.  
He sighed. “Well that might be a problem for us…. Want to try it now?”  
“Sure,” she said, waiting for him to transform. She hoped that this would work.  
He transformed into a chain scythe and landed in her hands.  
She tested out the weight of the scythe, liking how it fit comfortably in her hands. She was able to spin it around easily and her soul was able to connect to his wavelength quickly and she grinned. This was going to work out perfectly.  
"So what do you think?" He asked shyly. He was terrified that he wasn’t good enough for her to be her weapon.  
“I think we have the start to a wonderful partnership,” she smiled, tossing him into the air so he could transform back to his human self.  
He transformed back into a human and crashed into the lockers. “Damn it… I need to work on my landing.” He groaned a bit and rubbed the back of his head.  
She tried to stifle her giggles but failed miserably. “Don’t worry, we have some time to perfect it,” she laughed, extending her hand to help him up.  
He blushed hard and took her offer to help him up.  
“Guess this means we’ll have to go talk to Shinigami-sama about our partnership and living arrangements,” she said, sticking her hands in her pockets.  
He nodded. “Wanna go now?”  
She shrugged her shoulders in a silent agreement, already making her way to the Death Room with him in tow.  
He followed her and when they got to the death room he shyly hid behind her.  
“You can’t hide behind me forever, you know,” she murmured to him before coughing to get Shinigami-sama’s attention.  
“Hey there kids! What’s up?” he asked in a cheerful voice.  
“Ash and I are here to talk to you about partnering up,” Karma said, nudging the scythe lightly.  
"I-I know but I’m still scared…" He whimpered a bit before coming out from behind Karma.  
“You two are going to be partners?” Shinigami-sama said in a questioning voice. These two seemed to be such an unlikely pairing.  
"Will that be a problem Shinigami-sama?" He asked trying not to sound rude.  
“Not at all,” he smiled. He guessed it would be okay to let them try this partnership out, there was no harm in trying, right?  
“About living arrangements,” Karma started, getting straight to the point. “We need your consent to get an apartment together.”  
Shinigami-sama thought for a second then put his hands together. “Sure, that’ll be fine as long as you two won’t cause a problem.” He went into a room in the back and came back with some keys. “Here are your apartment keys.” He smiled and handed it to them.  
“Thank you,” Karma said with a nod, taking the keys from him and turning around to head to the door. Ash followed closely, nodding in his direction as his sign of gratitude. “Let’s go find our place.”  
Ash smiled and nodded. “Any ideas where it could be? Cause I’ve got nothing.”  
“It shouldn’t be too hard to find,” she said, walking around the town to find the apartment complexes. “They tend to put all Shibusen students in the same complex.”  
"Okay." They wandered around for a while until they found their apartment. "Is this the one?"  
“Looks like it,” she murmured, pulling the keys out to unlock the door. The click of the lock signaled that they found the right place. She pushed the door open, leaving them with a wide living area.  
He smiled as he walked in. “So this will be our new home huh?” He looked around a bit. “Which room do you want?”  
“I don’t care,” she whispered, walking to one of the bedrooms, pushing the door open to find a full sized bed.  
"Well I guess I’ll take the other one then." He went to his room and began to unpack. "Hey Karma!" He yelled from the other room. "Do you know how to cook?!"  
“Yeah!” she yelled, looking at the ceiling as she lied down on the bed. It felt good to finally have a place to live. She threw her bookbag into the corner of the room, sighing since those were her only belongings.  
"Wanna help me cook something then?" He got out a couple of cooking things he normally liked to bring with him.  
“Sure.” She drug herself out of bed, walking to the kitchen, finding Ash there with pots and pans. “What do you want to eat?”  
He shrugged. “Depends on what we have to cook with.” He open the cabinets and fridge to find little cooking ingredients. “Got any ideas?”  
“Order a pizza?” she said, shrugging.  
He chuckled putting the pots and pans away. “Alright. I guess tomorrow we should go shopping for food then.”  
“Sounds good to me,” she spoke, grabbing the phone to order out. “What do you like on your pizza?”  
"Pepperoni and ground beef."  
“Alright,” she murmured. She placed the order and gave their address. “It should be about thirty minutes they said,” she sighed, putting the phone down and plopping down on the couch.  
"So what do you want to do in the mean time?"  
“Get to know each other more?” she suggested, looking at him.  
"Sure what do you want to know?"  
“Tell me about your past,” she whispered, curling up as she rested her chin on her knees.  
"I would if I could. I don’t know anything before I came here a couple of years ago…"  
“Tell me what you remember then.”  
"All I remember is waking up in a forest in Death City… and everyone I met looked at me and treated me like I was a monster."  
“Sorry to hear,” she whispered, knowing that she could sympathize with him for everyone treated her like she was something evil because she was a witch.  
He shook his head to clear his mind. “So what about you. Tell me about your past.”  
“My family hated me and disowned me because I was different. Since I was born a witch, they always treated me like I was some sort of monster. After a fight with my mother, I left. I couldn’t stand being there anymore, so I wandered. Eventually I came upon Death City and Shinigami-sama took me in,” she said, getting lost in her past, tears forming slightly in her eyes.  
He hugged her gently. “I’m sorry that I asked…. Wanna just move onto another question?”  
“It’s okay, I’m used to it,” she said, leaning into his hug. It was strange that someone actually cared about her. “How long have you known you were a weapon?”  
"Not too long… A couple of months."  
“Must have been terrifying,” she mused.  
"Not really…. Gave me some hope that I would fit in at least a little bit in that school."  
“Why would you want to spend your life trying to fit in when you could be yourself?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
He shook his head. “Because I am a demon… No one wants to see it.” He gave a bitter laugh. “Even I don’t want to see it sometimes.”  
She kept quiet, knowing what he meant. At times she wanted to hide from the world and not let anyone see what she truly was so the torment would stop.  
"I will show you my demon form eventually but I don’t want to scare you off."  
She laughed bitterly. “There is little that you could show me that would scare me off. I am my own worst enemy.”  
He chuckled. “Well then want me to show you it now then?” His eyes flashed red for a moment.  
“Bring it,” she smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
He took a step back as black wings grew out of his back, black claws replaced his talons, and his arms were lit on fire by a brilliant blue flame.  
Karma stared at him in fascination. He was, he was amazing to say the least. Her mouth gaped open in shock.  
Soon a chain scythe dropped from above his as he caught it, twirling and spinning it around a bit.  
“T-that is so amazing!” she gasped out.  
He smiled a bit as he put everything away and the doorbell rang. “Must be the pizza.”  
Dazed, Karma walked to the door with the cash to get their food. She sat it down on the coffee table and took a slice out, nibbling on it as she tried to figure Ash out.  
He sat down next to her eating his pizza with her.  
The silence was not awkward like Karma thought it would have been as she ate with him.  
After a while he finally broke the silence. “So what kind of magic do you use?”  
“I’m a psychic,” she murmured, glancing over at him. “My magic is used to foretell the future, yet nothing is set in stone.”  
"Is that all you can do?"  
“T-that’s all I allow myself to do,” she said, eyes casting downward.  
"Why’s that?"  
She was silent for a moment. “The last time I used my full magic was when I had the fight with my mother, and I hurt my sister,” she whispered.  
"Sorry I asked…"  
She gave him a soft smile. “It’s okay, you didn’t know. Anyway, my true magic only comes out when I am extremely emotional.”  
He smiled. “Well I guess I need to make sure I don’t upset you.”  
She laughed lightly. “Yeah, that would be a good idea.”  
He finish his pizza. “Well I guess we should sleep soon, it’s getting late.”  
“You can go to bed. I’m not tired,” she said, curling up on the couch.  
"Are you sure?"  
“Yeah, I’ve always been a night owl anyways,” she said with a grin. She needed some time to reflect on all that had happened.  
"Okay. Well call me if you need anything." He quickly hid in a nearby shadow, making himself comfortable.  
She chuckled. “Not even gonna go to your room?”  
He popped his head out. “I don’t want to leave you….”  
A small blush crossed her face. “W-why?” she stuttered out, shocked that he would say that and thankful he couldn’t see her face.  
"I don’t know… Just in case you need me I guess…. I just don’t want to be alone myself."  
“O-Okay,” she whispered as he melted back into the shadows. She had no reason to get freaked out like she did, yet why did it happen?  
"You okay Karma? You seem nervous."  
She jumped at him talking to her, she temporarily forgot that he was in the room with her. “Y-yeah I’m fine. Just thinking over the day.”  
He yawned. “Okay. Well good night Karma. Just wake me if you need me.” He fell asleep in the shadow.”  
“Night,” she whispered to the shadow, a small smile on her face. She was interested in where this partnership was going to take them.


	2. Together We Can

He slept soundly though out the night and woke up early in the morning.  
Karma stirred, stiff as she awoke. She didn’t plan on falling asleep on the couch, so she was sore.  
Ash smiled when he saw her wake up. “Morning Karma. How would you like your eggs?”  
She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. “Sunny side up I guess,” she yawned.   
He nodded and cooked her eggs like how she requested.  
She walked into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame to watch him cook. It surprised her that he even knew how to. All the men she had known in her life were inept at the skill.  
He saw her by the door frame and smiled. “Need something?”  
“Nah,” she yawned, jerking herself out of her stupor. She really needed to get herself together.   
He nodded and set the table for her.  
She plopped down at the table, watching him wander around the kitchen. It was strange living with someone again, but she had to get used to it.   
He sat down across from her and started eating.  
“Thank you,” she mumbled before starting to eat her food. Surprisingly, he was a pretty decent cook.   
"How’s the food?"  
“It’s good. Thanks,” she smiled. She would have to learn how to cook better to be able to repay him.   
He smiled knowing that she liked the food.  
She finished eating her food and looked at him. “You done?”  
He nodded and started to wash the dishes.  
“Hey, let me take care of those. You did make breakfast after all,” she smiled, trying to push him away from the sink.   
He smiled. “Okay thank you.” He went to his room.  
“Not a problem!” she called out after him. She finished the dishes quickly and retreated to her room to get ready for the day.   
He got dressed for school and waited for her by the door.  
She walked out of her room in her new clothes and saw him standing by the door. “What are you doing?” she asked as she plopped down on the couch.   
"Don’t we have school?"  
“Not today,” she laughed, lying back. “Since we got partnered up yesterday we are free to spend today getting to know each other and getting the apartment in order.”  
"Oh…." He blushed a little embarrassed.  
“You’re fine,” she smirked, grabbing the remote and motioning to him to sit down next to her.   
He sat down next to her, still blushing.  
“Anything in particular that you want to watch?” she asked, looking his way.   
He shook his head.  
“Suit yourself,” she shrugged, flipping through the channels before settling on Captain America. “This okay?”   
"Sure." He smiled as he watched.  
She kept peeking at him out of the corner of her eye as she watched the movie. He looked so content sitting there and she smiled. She was glad to see him happy for once.   
"So tell me more about yourself, Karma. I don’t think we learned enough of each other just yet."  
She blinked in surprise, she thought he was engrossed in the movie. “Uh well, I have a sister and my father is a wizard. I’m also not from around here,” she whispered.   
He chuckled. “Nor am I… Quite honestly I don’t know where I am from.”  
“I am from the middle of nowhere,” she laughed. “After the fight with my family I wandered, hopping bus to bus until I ended up here.”  
"That must have sucked…. Where did you get the money for food?"  
“I didn’t. I scavenged or stole. Sometimes I just didn’t eat at all,” she shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.   
"Seems like you had it rougher than me…."  
“Eh, it’s life. Shit happens,” she shrugged, eyes glued to the movie. She didn’t know how she felt telling him all of this, but it probably was better now than later to get it all out.   
He nodded in agreement and continue to watch the movie.  
“Do you remember anything else about your life to tell me?” she asked, breaking the silence once again.   
He shook his head. “Not really.”  
“Oh okay,” she murmured, resting her head on her knees.   
"Sorry to disappoint…"  
She shook her head to shake herself out of her stupor. “You don’t disappoint,” she smiled at him.   
He smiled a bit and continued to watch the movie.  
She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to get to know him better, and there was something about him that piqued her interest.   
He saw her glance at him. “Something wrong Karma?”  
Her face turned bright red as he caught her attention. “N-nothing’s wrong,” she squeaked out as she looked at the television.   
He looked at her curiously. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m just spacing out,” she whispered, hoping her voice was staying steady enough for him to believe her.   
He nodded and watched the end of the movie. “Well that was interesting.”  
“I find all the Marvel movies to be good. We’ll have to watch more of them,” she yawned, standing up and stretching.   
He smiled. “I’ll like that. So what now?”  
“We probably should head to the store and get groceries since we don’t really have any food.”  
He nodded. “What do we need?”  
“Food,” she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him in a playful way. She grabbed her bookbag from her bedroom before meeting him at the front door. “Ready to go?”  
He got his wallet and nodded. “Let’s go.” he walked with her to the food store.  
She walked quietly, trailing a few steps behind him as she was lost in her own little world.   
He kept walking and stopped in front of the food store, finding that she bumped into him. He chuckled. “I’m guessing you zoned out for a while.”   
“Yeah,” she blushed, looking away from him as they entered the store. She grabbed a cart and starting heading down the aisles, throwing whatever caught her eye into it.   
He followed her, not really caring what she got but he got a few things that he’ll use later for cooking. “Do you want some Nutella?”  
Her eyes lit up as he asked her that. “Yes!” It was her favorite snack food, when she could get her hands on it.   
He chuckled and grabbed a couple. “I hope you don’t eat all of the Nutella.”  
“I’ll try not to,” she laughed as they went down the cookie aisle.   
"What do you want from here?"  
“Whatever cookies I can find,” she drooled, throwing Oreos, Chips Ahoy, and Nutter Butters in the cart.   
"Umm karma." He tried to hold back laughing. "You’re drooling."  
She blushed and wiped her hand against her mouth to get rid of the drool. “Sorry.”  
He laughed and shook his head as he went to look for more food they might need.  
She moved out of the cookie aisle before she could throw any more cookies in the cart. She moved to the snack aisle and started throwing peanut butter crackers and Goldfish into it.   
He came back after a while and saw everything that they got. “Umm…. Do we have enough money for all this?”  
She glanced sheepishly at the cart before putting back some of the cookies. “Sorry. I just get excited when I actually get to go to a grocery store and can buy things instead of steal them.”  
He chuckled. “That’s okay. We just need to make sure we have enough money for everything…… Hmmm well I’m not actually sure how much money we have on the card Shinigami-sama gave us so why don’t you get the cookies back and we’ll see if we can keep them.”  
“Okay!” she sang happily, filling the cart back up with her treats. She was so excited to actually have money to afford the foods she always had wanted as a kid.   
He chuckled and brought the cart up to the check out. “Help me empty the cart.” he began to empty the cart.  
“So bossy,” she joked, helping him pull the groceries out.   
He chuckled and shook his head as he paid with the card that Lord Death gave them. “How much is on the card?” The lady at the counter shook her head.   
“Everything is free but only this one time.” Ash’s eyes lit up as he got the cart back with all the food put into bags.  
“What wasn’t free?” Karma asked. She had spaced out when the cashier was ringing them up.   
"Everything was." he smiled as he started to load up the car they borrowed from the DWMA.  
“Wha? How!” she gasped out. There was no way that this could be true.   
"The card that Lord Death gave us apparently made all of them free." He chuckled. "If I knew that I would have gotten more food."  
She drooled at the thought of all the cookies and snack foods she could have.   
He chuckled. “Wipe your mouth Karma.”   
“Shut your mouth Ash,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him in defiance.   
He chuckled and shrugged. “I never thought you would be so childish Karma.” He snickered a bit.  
“I can’t help that I have a sweet tooth,” she pouted, crossing her arms.   
He chuckled again. “Looks like I could be baking some food for you too then.” He smiled at the thought of that.  
“You would actually bake for me?” she asked, incredulous, eyes widening.   
He nodded. “Yea sure why not.” He smiled at Karma as he said that.  
She turned away, blush forming on her face. No one had ever offered to do something like that for her before.   
He chuckled. “Why are you blushing Karma?”  
“N-no reason,” she choked out, turning away from him.   
He chuckled and moved closer to her. “Tell me Karma.”  
She squeaked and stumbled back. “It’s nothing I promise.”  
He laughed a bit. “If you say so.” He poked her nose gently as he put all their stuff in the trunk of the car that the DWMA loan them. “Well let’s head by home shall we?” He said as he got in.  
She stood dumbfounded for a moment before snapping out of her stupor and getting in the car.   
He laughed a bit and drove to their apartment. He unloaded the car and started to place everything where they need to be.  
She ghosted behind him, placing items in the cupboard. When he wasn’t looking she was scoping him out, trying to figure out what about him captured her attention so much.   
He noticed that she was looking at him when he wasn’t looking at her so he turned around when she was looking at him. “Need something?”  
“N-no!” she stuttered out. ‘Stupid! He’s gonna think you’re some creeper now,’ she thought.   
He chuckled. “Well alright. I’m gonna start making dinner now.” He got the ingredients that he needed and started to cook.  
She stalked off to the living room, plopping down on the couch and flipping through the channels. ‘Great. He probably thinks I am a freak now.’  
An hour later he joined her on the couch. “What are you watching?”  
She snapped out of her thoughts when he sat down next to her. “I umm am watching,” she glanced at the television. “Dexter.”  
He nodded and watched with her.  
Her heartbeat sped up as he sat close to her. She had never felt this way about a person before; she wasn’t sure how she felt about the butterflies in her stomach everytime she talked to him. “So what’s for dinner?”  
"Just some beef steak." He didn’t mention what he had for dessert as a surprise for her that he knew she will like….. Or at least he hoped.  
“Beef steak? Never had it before,” she admitted sheepishly before realizing that she had unconsciously moved closer to him.   
"Really? Well I season this well so I know you will like it." Soon the oven timer went off and Ash went to go get it. He put it on the center of the dining table and set the table. "Come on let’s eat." He smiled as he sat down with her.  
She blushed. This was unlike anything she was every used to. Scavenging for food? That she understood. Having a home cooked meal? That was foreign to her.   
When she sat down Ash began to eat right away.  
She nibbled the food, moaning lightly from the taste. She never knew food could taste so good!  
He chuckled when he heard her moan a bit. “Taste good?”  
She blushed bright. “Y-yeah it does.”  
He smiled knowing that she liked the food he cooked and continued to eat.  
Was it even possible for her to not look like a bumbling, blushing fool in front of him?  
He quickly glanced up at her. “Why have you been blushing so much lately Karma?”  
She choked on her food, looking up at him with wide eyes. Should she tell him that she maybe was developing small feelings for him?  
He got up and gently patted her back. “Hey easy. You okay?”  
“I’m fine,” she gasped, reaching for her glass of water and gulping it down. She turned to face him and he towered over her, concern in his features.   
He nodded and sat back down. “What happened?”  
“Umm…” what to do what to do?!? “I, uh, just got embarrassed,” she halfway lied.   
"For?" He took a bite out of his beefsteak.  
“Looking like an idiot to you today,” she muttered, looking down at the table, blushing yet again much to her chagrin.   
"You didn’t look too much like an idiot." He chuckled a bit.  
“Really? I spaced out all day, blushed so damn much, and just choked on my food,” she laughed hysterically. “You must really think I am some nut job.”  
"Hmm maybe just a little but you are my meister so I will have to live with it."  
She just rolled her eye. “Wow he certainly is a keeper,” she muttered under her breath. “Now if only I could tell him I like him,” she sighed, not realizing that she admitted this out loud.   
Ash smiled and blushed as he kept his face down so she wouldn’t see as he ignored what she said out loud.  
She finished her food and took her plates to the sink. “Thanks Ash. That was really good!” She was completely oblivious to her confession.  
He smiled and nodded. “Thanks.” He began to wash the dishes.  
“Need me to help with anything?”  
"Nah I just finished.”  
“Okay,” she smiled before walking back to the TV.   
He smirked and looked at her. “So I heard you like me.”  
She froze in her place, heartbeat picking up as she gulped. How in the hell did he find out? “Wh-what are you talking about?” she asked as she turned toward him, trying to keep her features calm.   
"Well you did say that out loud at the dinner table."  
She paled. “I-I did?” Fuck… this was not good at all.   
He nodded, “Yes you did.”  
Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! He wasn’t supposed to find out, at least not that way. “I um uh…” she stuttered out, unable to find the right words to explain her situation.   
"You uhh like me?" He kissed her cheeks gently to make her blush madly.  
She tried stepping away, tripping over her feet. This was horrifying.  
"Come on it’s not that bad." He blushed a bit. "You know I may like you too.”  
A hysterical laugh bubbled from her lips. “Someone like me? That’s a joke.” She tried fighting back the tears.  
"Well if I didn’t why would I do this?" He kissed her gently as he wiped a single tear from her cheek.  
She gasped into the kiss, not believing that this was actually happening. Her eyes closed gently as she leaned into it.   
He held her close to him as they kissed.  
A small moan built up in her throat as she squeezed him tight, hands gripping his hair.   
He chuckled. “I can feel the lust growing inside you.” He smirked. He never thought that being a demon who can sense the 7 deadly sins in people would be helpful till now.  
She blushed as she gasped for air. “Sh-shut up,” she muttered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.   
He chuckled. “You can’t hide much from a demon who can sense the 7 deadly sins.”  
“I can try,” she grinned wickedly.   
He chuckled. “But you won’t succeed.”  
“Try me,” she challenged, smirk forming on her face.   
"Hmmm try to conceal it as we do this then," he smirked as he kissed her somewhat roughly.  
She squeaked lightly as his lips worked against hers hard. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she ran her fingers through his hair again.  
"You’re not hiding it very well Karma." He teased as he slowly rubbed her though her pants.  
She moaned loudly, already knowing that this was a losing battle. “Shut up Ash,” she groaned.   
He chuckled. “May I take off your pants Karma?”  
She bit her lip in contemplation. “I-I guess,” she moaned, chest pressing against him.   
He kissed her neck as he took off her pants and began to rub her though her panties.  
She purred as he continued his ministrations. It felt so wonderful.  
"Do you like this Karma?”  
She nodded her head, unable to find her voice. She wondered how far this was going to go.   
He slid his hands into her panties and slowly fingered her.  
She mewled in pleasure, his fingers doing wonderful things to her. It was while she was overcome with sensations that her guard slipped, memories flooding her and she froze. The terrifying times she had repressed for so long came to her; his touches and caresses that made her sick to her stomach. She whimpered lightly, trying to push Ash away because she couldn’t handle this. She needed to run and cry, get away from everything.   
He looked at her worried and stopped. “You okay Karma?” He pulled his fingers out of her and kept to himself.  
She shook her head, crying as she fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. Why did it have to be now of all times that that specific memory came back to haunt her?  
He sighed and mumbled to himself. “Stupid demon.” He sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back. “I’m sorry Karma….”  
“I-it’s not your fault,” she sobbed, leaning into him. She hated herself. She hated that she was so weak as to let this come back to her and ruin her.  
"Are you okay?" He put his arm around her and gently rubbed her arm as he hugged her.  
“I-I will be,” she sniffed, burying her head in his shoulder. Should she tell him?  
"What happened Karma? Not to be rude or anything but I thought I was pleasuring you not upsetting you."  
She gulped. Well it was now or never. “T-there was another reason besides my mother that I left home. T-there was this guy I dated. I really cared for him and we were together for a while. I thought everything was going so well,” she started, wrapping her arms around her legs, pulling her knees close to her. “Boy was I wrong. He got into drugs and drinking and started treating me like shit, like I was his puppet. I didn’t want to upset him though, so I went along with it. Then there was the one night. I went to see him and he was smashed, he could barely speak right. He then made a move on me, but I wasn’t ready. The farthest we ever did was kiss and hold hands.” She cringed, the horrid feelings washing over her again. “Things picked up quick and I wanted to stop and tried to tell him and he hit me. I was scared so I just went along with it. I hated every minute of it. After that he felt that he had a claim on me and my body and would force me into sex with him. I have scars all over me from fighting him and the abuse I would get for resisting. I finally got out of that toxic relationship and moved away to start new.” She sighed heavily, the truth was finally out.  
He nodded but stayed quiet because he didn’t really know what to say. After a while he said something. “I’m sorry Karma…. I didn’t mean to force you.”  
She sniffled and looked up at him. “You didn’t though. I had just been so happy and the wall I had constructed around those memories slipped, causing me to be hit with them all at once. It was nothing you did, I promise,” she sighed, leaning against him.  
He nodded and grabbed her clothes that he took off her and handed them to her. “Here.”  
Her gaze flickered back and forth between him and the clothes. While she was still shaken up, she had been enjoying what they were doing. She bit her lip in contemplation before throwing caution to the wind and knocking the clothes out of his hands, her lips attaching to his. She needed this. She needed him to become stronger, to get past the past.   
He was surprised at first but quickly kissed back but was a bit more hesitant this time in fear of doing the same thing to her again.  
She pulled back and looked him in the eye. “Ash. Please. You are not the problem at all,” she pleaded, needing him to realize that it was not his fault at all.   
He nodded and slowly rubbed her as he kissed her but was still a bit unsure.  
Her hands gripped his shoulders as she moaned lightly into the kiss. She could already feel herself relaxing as she created new memories to erase the older ones.   
He flipped them over so he was on top and slid his hand into her panties, fingering her slowly as he played with her breasts with his free hand.  
She moaned loudly as she tried to make herself comfortable on the cold ground. She wasn’t sure how far they were going to go, but she felt oddly at peace knowing it was Ash she was with.   
He pulled down her panties so he could finger her faster and took her bra off as he began to gently suck on one nipple.  
She gasped loudly, writhing on the floor from the pleasure. Her hands wound into his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her breast.   
He gently nibbled on them as he rubbed her clit.  
“Ash!” she squealed, back arching up as she shook. This felt so much better than what she had been in previously.   
He looked up at her and smirked as he kissed down her body, gently licking her clit. “Does this feel good to you Karma?”  
“Y-yes!” she cried as he continued to tease her sensitive bundle of nerves.   
He continued to lick her clit as he fingered her faster.  
She continued panting and thrashing around the floor, her legs resting on his shoulders.   
"Will you cum soon Karma?" He began to finger her faster.  
She nodded, unable to find her voice as his fingers coaxed her closer and closer to release.   
He curled his fingers every now and then as he licked and teased her clit with his tongue.  
Her body tensed as she gripped roughly on his hair. “A-Ash!” she screamed as her orgasm washed over her.   
When she finished he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. “You taste good.~” He began to strip. “How far do you want to take this?”  
She panted, heart racing from what happened. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced. While she was still nervous, she didn’t mind going farther with him. Her reply was to pull him down to kiss her.   
He smirked as he kissed her back roughly and rubbed her with his tip.  
She moaned as she lightly lifted her hips up, trying to convey to him that it was okay to continue.   
He slowly entered her and waited so she could get use to his size.  
She threw her head back in passion as she was filled with him. It felt so natural and right for her to be connected with him like this.   
He slowly began to fuck her as he gently sucked on her nipple.  
She gave a throaty moan as he thrusted in and out of her, her hands gripping his hair, keeping his mouth attached to her chest.   
He groped her breasts as he fucked her harder.  
She cried out in ecstasy, pulling him close as her nails dug into his back.   
He moved from her nipple to her neck, gently nibbling it.  
She gasped as his teeth bit into her. “A-Ash!” she squealed.   
"Feel good?"  
“Y-yes!” she screamed as he hit a spot deep inside her. This was way better than the only other sexual encounter she had ever had.   
He played with her tits as he fucked her.  
“Ah! M-more!” she cried. He was really good at this; she could already feel herself tightening around him as he moved faster. Her hips bucked up to meet his, making a more steady rhythm.   
He flipped them over so she was on top but continued to fuck her hard so she would bounce on him.  
She squeaked at the sudden movement but moaned loud as he hit deeper spots inside of her.   
He grabbed her ass and made her slam down on him harder and faster.  
She screamed his name loud as her fingers dug into his shoulders. “C-close Ash!” she managed to choke out.   
"I’m close too."  
“I-I don’t know how much longer I can hold on,” she squealed.   
"Can I cum inside?"  
“Please!” she cried. She didn’t care about the risks that could come of this. This was helping her get past the terrible memories, and that’s what she needed.   
"Cum with me," he said as he came deeply in her.  
“Ash!” she cried in ecstasy as her walls clenched around him, orgasm running rampant and milking him dry. She panted, collapsing on him as she came down from her high.   
He was panting as well and kissed her gently. “Feel good Karma?”  
“Y-yes,” she gasped out, leaning up to kiss his lips tenderly. “Th-that was amazing.”  
He smiled and kissed back as he slowly pulled out of her. He spread her pussy so their mixed cum would flow out of her.  
She moaned from the loss of contact and from their fluids sliding down her legs.   
He chuckled and kissed her nose as he hugged her tightly.  
She snuggled into him and groaned slightly at the ache in her back from the floor.   
"You okay Karma?"  
“Yeah, just a bit sore from the ground,” she admitted sheepishly.   
"Oh. Sorry I didn’t mean to make you do it on the floor if you weren’t comfortable."  
She laughed. “I got caught up in the moment so I didn’t mind.”  
He smiled and kissed her gently.  
She kissed him lovingly. “Could we move to a bedroom?” she asked shyly.   
He picked her up. “Sure.” he carried her to her bedroom and set her down gently.  
She reached out to him. “Stay with me?” she asked.   
He smiled and cuddled her. “Sure.”  
“Thank you Ash,” she yawned snuggling close to him.   
He smiled and held her close. “No problem.” He blushed a bit.  
She fell asleep in his arms, for once content with her life.   
Ash smiled and put a blanket over then before he fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry it took so long lovelies! Read and Review! Enjoy!


	3. Breakdown

Karma awoke the next morning with a groan, her back still hurting. She stretched and turned over, running into a chest. “What the hell?” she grumbled before looking down and realizing she was naked as well. She went into a panic, trying to remember what happened the night before. She calmed considerably though when she realized that she was in Ash’s arms.   
He groaned a bit as he woke up. “Something wrong Karma?” he said as he yawned.  
“I just temporarily forgot about last night and freaked out. No worries though,” she reassured with a grin, lying against him. She had so many questions running through her head. Did he actually care about her or was he using her? Would this affect their partnership any? What does this make them now?  
His soul glowed a bit. “I can see that you have a lot of worries and questions in your soul. What is it?”  
She gulped. “Uh well, my first one is that do you actually care about me or are you using me for sex?” she looked down in shame as she said this. She knew she was probably being silly, but what she went through before always had her worried.   
He sighed. “I may be a demon Karma but I still know what’s right and wrong so I would never use you for sex….. Well unless my demon side takes over that is which is something that I can’t control.”  
She immediately felt terrible for saying that. “Sorry, it’s just hard to tell because of what I went through before.”  
“That’s okay and I know you went through a lot. Anyways what was your other questions?”  
“Well, what does this make us now and how will it affect our partnership?” she asked at once.  
"I don’t think it will affect out partnership other than making it stronger and I believe this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend." He blushed a bit. "Of course we don’t have to be if you don’t want to.”  
She blushed herself. She hadn’t dated anyone since that last guy because she was afraid. But he had a point, it probably would make them stronger. “I-I would like that,” she smiled shyly. He smiled a bit and kissed her gently. She kissed him back lovingly and leaned into his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. He smiled and held her close to him. She smiled in his embrace before shivering slightly from the breeze that was coming in through the window she opened yesterday morning.   
He turned them around so she wasn’t so close to the window anymore and snuggled her tightly. “Better?”  
“Y-yes,” she stuttered, blushing at the fact that he could read her so well now.   
He chuckled a bit. “Why are you blushing?”  
She couldn’t help but laugh lightly at that. It was, after all, the question that led to them getting together. “I don’t really know. I just think of how you can read me so well and I blush.”  
He kissed her nose gently. “Well I can see into your soul you know… Well at least when we’re touching. You could do the same thing but I wouldn’t suggest looking into my soul.”  
“How bad would it be to look into your soul?” she wondered.   
"Not sure but I think you might go mad with all the sins contained in there." She cocked her eyebrow, recognizing a challenge when presented with one. She leaned her head against his, concentrating on looking into his soul. He sighed as she did. His soul was pitch black, stained with sin. Swirling in the darkness was the pain and suffering he caused other people.  
She pulled away, looking at him with tears in her eyes. She knew what that pain felt like. She lived it every day before she ended up here.   
“Oh Ash!” she cried, holding him close. She wanted to take his pain away like he did for her. He held her close and sighed but didn’t want to say anything to her. She pulled back and looked him in the eye before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She was going to take the darkness and pain away, she knew she could do it, she was a witch after all. She concentrated as she kissed him, slowly starting to feel the dark energy seep away from him.   
He felt it seep out of him and pulled away. “No! Don’t do that…. It’ll just go into the next person which is something I don’t want….”  
“Shh,” she whispered against his skin. “That won’t happen.” She pulled him in for a kiss again. He submitted and kissed back. She rubbed his neck soothingly as she continued pulling the dark energy out of him and balling it in her. As soon as she had it all out of him she knew she could cleanse herself of it. As soon as it left him he passed out in her arms. She lied him down on the bed as she focused on the dark energy swirling within her. She muttered an incantation to cleanse herself from it and she felt it start to seep away from her and be banished.  
He slowly woke up and held his head. “What happened?”  
“I took the darkness away from you,” she smiled, hugging him close.   
He smiled and made his eyes glow but this time they weren’t red, they were white. He then chuckled. “Seems like I’m an angel now.” He hugged her tightly. “Thank you Karma.”  
“You’re welcome, she smiled, kissing his cheek. “I needed to do something good for someone eventually.”  
He made is wings grow out of his back to check them. They were as white as snow. “Hehe I wonder what kind of powers I have now.”  
“We should go see,” she smiled, stretching as she got out of bed. She forgot she was naked until she saw a small trickle of blood flow from his nose.   
He turned away, blushing hard. “S-Sorry!”  
She blushed bright and pulled her sheet off the bed to cover herself. “I-It’s okay. I mean, it’s not anything that you haven’t already seen.”  
"I know but still." He shook his head. “Let’s just get dressed so we’re not tempted to do it again.”  
“Would it be such a bad thing if we did it again?” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows at him.  
He smirked. “No it wouldn’t.” She grinned and dropped the sheet, sauntering over to the dresser. As he passed by he spanked her ass and went to his room to get dressed. She squeaked lightly and grabbed a change of clothes real quick, dressing as fast as she could. He dressed quickly and went back to her room. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when he came in, but she didn’t notice him. He smirked when he noticed that she didn’t see him so he bent the light around him to make him appear inadvisable. He thought to himself. “This is so much cooler than hiding in shadows!” He moved around quietly so she wouldn’t hear him and appeared next to her in the bed. He snuggled her tightly as he reappeared. “Boo~”  
She screamed and jumped with fright. “What the hell Ash!?!” she screamed, swatting at him.   
He laughed and hugged her tightly so she would stop. “I can bend light rays now.”  
“So you thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on your girlfriend?” she asked, pouting.  
"Hmm yes." He kissed her gently. She squeaked and closed her eyes as they kissed. She didn’t think she would ever get used to kissing him, but boy did she like it.   
He pulled away and kissed her cheeks. “So when do we go back to school?”  
Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him with a smile on her face. “Tomorrow I think,” she whispered. He nodded and kissed her gently before he disappeared again. He kissed her nose while he was and went left the room. He became visible again when he was out of sight of her and began to cook them breakfast.  
“You’re really enjoying that new power aren’t you?” she teased as she leaned against the door frame, watching him cook.   
"Yup. It seems easier to control than my demonic powers."  
“Well that’s good then,” she smiled, walking over and kissing him on the cheek and wrapping her arms around his waist as he cooked.   
He smiled and turned around to kiss her before he began to set the table. “Breakfast is ready.” He set the pancakes, bacon, and eggs on their plates.  
“Yay food!” she squealed, sitting at the table and munched happily. He chuckled and ate with her.  
She scarfed her food down happily and put her plate into the sink before going to the fridge to get herself a drink. “Ash? What’s this?” she asked as she saw a plate with some dessert on it.   
He smiled a bit. “That is hot chocolate melting cake.”  
She drooled a bit at the thought of that. “W-why did you make that?”  
"Made it for you but I wouldn’t suggest you eat it now. It’s not good when cold, obviously, and it’s a bit too sweet for the morning."  
She pouted at him. “But I like sweets!”  
"I know but still, it’ll be better with today’s lunch. Trust me." He smiled and kissed her gently.  
“But what am I supposed to do about dessert for now?” she asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Hmmm…." He thought for a moment. "How about some berries?”  
“Hmmm, not quite what I had in mind,” she chuckled.   
"Well what did you have in mind?"  
“You,” she whispered, licking the shell of his ear. He smirked as he turned to kissed her roughly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, purring lightly. His hands worked around the curves of her body, gently groping her breasts and ass. She squealed, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. He chuckled and brought them to his room and kissed her more roughly. She moaned and writhed against him, squealing lightly as he threw her down on the bed. He groped her ass roughly as he gently nibbled on her neck. She cried out in pleasure, arching her back up and gripping his shoulders.  
He chuckled. “Let’s take this off shall we?” He took off her shirt and bra and gently sucked on her nipple. She gripped onto his hair, low moans pouring from her mouth as he suckled. He squeezed her other breast as he slowly rubbed her.  
“A-Ash,” she moaned out breathlessly as his hands continued roaming her body.   
He looked up at her and smirked. “Yes Karma?” he said as he fingered her.  
She cried out in pleasure as he sunk his fingers into her. “M-more!!!!”  
He chuckled. “Greedy are we?” He pulled her pants and panties down and licked her clit. She screamed, not caring if the neighbors could hear her. He pleasured her like she had never been pleasured, so of course she was going to be greedy. Why wouldn’t she be? He began to finger her faster as he curled his fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot. His name became the only thing she could think and say as he coaxed her closer to her orgasm. Marks from her fingernails biting into his flesh appeared on his shoulders. He fingered her faster as he licked her clit.  
Her muscles started tensing up as she screamed in euphoria. “S-so close!”  
"Cum for me Karma." She panted and squealed, walls clenching around his fingers as she came with a cry of his name. He slowly pulled his fingers out after she was done. “Want a taste?”  
“S-sure,” she panted as he kissed his way up her body. He gently sucked on her nipple again. She groaned as he stuck his fingers in her mouth. The taste was something that she didn’t expect but it wasn’t too bad. Now she could see why he liked eating her out.   
He chuckled. “Did ya like it?” She nodded, unable to talk. He began to undress. “Do you want to please me now Karma?” He said as he laid down on his back next to her. She had a devious grin on her face as she shimmied his pants down his hips, freeing him. He smirked as he waited for her to do something to him. She traced her fingers up and down his chest before lightly stroking his erection. He moaned a bit as his dick twitched.  
“You like that?” she asked with a grin. He nodded slowly. “I can’t hear you,” she whispered deviously, wrapping her hand around him and tugging lightly.  
"Yes I love it," he whispered a bit.  
“You’ll have to be louder than that now Ash,” she purred, hand pumping up and down him. She was going to make him beg for it.  
"Then you got to do more than that Karma if you want me to moan louder.” She smirked at him before lightly licking the tip of him, humming as she did so. He began to moan louder as his dick twitched a bit. She slid her mouth down on him, taking as much of him in as possible, moaning as she did so. He moaned more and held her head as she did so. “So good~” She grinned against him and started to hum again, tongue swirling around him as she bobbed her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked hard. "Oh god~. S-So good~" One of her hands began stroking the parts of him that she couldn’t fit in her mouth while the other clawed into his arm, leaving crescent-shaped marks in his flesh. He groaned a bit when she dug into his flesh as his dick twitched in her mouth. “I’m gonna cum soon.”  
“Good,” she purred. “But remember, you have to be louder than this,” she teased, scraping her teeth against him as lightly as possible. He began to moan a bit louder as he gently gripped her hair. “Louder Ash.” She teased him by pulling her head up, only having the tip remaining in her mouth.   
He moaned louder. “Stroke it more Karma~” She complied, stroking him roughly as she continued running her tongue across his tip. He moaned loudly. “I’m gonna cum.”  
“Then come for me,” she whispered before taking him in her mouth again, sucking hard. He came in her mouth, filling it up till his cum dripped out of her mouth and onto her breasts. She released him with a pop, smirking at him as she swallowed his cum. “Very good,” she purred before straddling him.   
He blushed a bit and rubbed her clit. “Will you ride me Karma?” Instead of answering him with words, she moaned and slid down on him, her walls surrounding him, causing her to moan louder in pleasure. He moaned as well as he put his hands on her hips to feel her movements. She lifted her hips up before sinking down on him again, taking him in a bit further than before. She set a pace, hips hitting his as she rode him, her cries of pleasure increasing with each thrust. He moaned with her as he rubbed her clit and watched her reactions to her riding him. She shivered in pleasure as he played with her. She leaned down, her lips capturing his in a steamy kiss. He kissed back and swirled his tongue around hers. She moaned into his mouth, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she continued taking him in her over and over again. He began to meet her thrusts with his own. She howled in pleasure, moving her hips in a circular motion as her breasts rubbed across his chest. He spanked her ass hard as he groped it. She squeaked, the pain spurring her to slam down on him harder, picking up the pace. He kissed her roughly as he let her ride him. One hand twisted in his hair, tugging roughly as her lips worked against his. He groped her ass roughly as he swirled his tongue around hers.  
“A-Ash!” she panted when she pulled away to catch her breath. “G-getting close!”  
"I am too." He leaned up to suck on her nipple. She squealed loud, her thrusts becoming erratic as she tried to pull the two of them closer and closer to release.   
"I’m so close Karma.”  
“M-me too!” she cried as he groped her breast roughly. She felt herself tightening up as she took him in farther, hitting her g-spot. He went as deep as he could go and came in her as he squeezed her breasts. She moaned as she came, walls clenching him as she began screaming his name, nails raking down his chest, leaving decent scratches.   
After he was done he kissed her gently. “I love you Karma.”  
She collapsed on him, panting heavily. “Love you too Ash,” she murmured out without registering what she said. When her words caught up with her, she froze.   
He looked at her. “Something wrong Karma?”  
“Nothing! Nothing,” she lied quickly, burying her face in his chest. He smiled a bit and hugged her tightly. Her emotions were going haywire. They just started dating and he loved her!?! Did she feel the same way? Or was it too soon for her to know? Ash soon dozed off while still cuddling her. She was in a panic but tried to ignore it as she snuggled up to him. She wanted to ask him if he really felt that way, but she was afraid to hear the answer. He slept soundly with her laying on top of him. She caressed his chest and tried not to think of all of the horrible things that could go wrong. He shifted around a bit in his sleep. She smiled at his sleeping face, in awe of how at peace he looked when he slept.   
Hours later he woke up and smiled at her. “Hey Karma.”  
“Hey,” she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Her thoughts were still swirling, but she tried to keep her poker face on so she wouldn’t alarm him.   
He smiled and hugged her tightly. “Did you sleep?”  
“Not really,” she admitted sheepishly.   
"Hmm why not?"  
“Was thinking,” she said cautiously, trying to figure out her words before she said them. She didn’t want to give him any reason to freak out.   
"About what?" he asked curiously.  
She tensed slightly, looking down to avoid his eyes. “Just about us.” He smiled a bit and nodded as he cuddled her tightly. She felt bad for not telling him the extent of her thoughts, but she just couldn’t bring herself to vocalize them, so she just hugged him closer.   
"Wanna eat, Karma?"  
“Sure,” she smiled, standing up and stretching before snagging his shirt from the floor and slipping it on.   
He chuckled a bit when she did that and put on some pants. “Never thought you would like my shirts Karma.” She blushed and looked down. She liked how the fabric fell off her shoulder and covered her down to her knees. It also did a good job at hiding her slightly malnourished figure from him. He chuckled a bit. “So cute,” he said before he went to the kitchen and made dinner.  
“I’m not cute,” she grumbled, following behind him and taking a seat at the kitchen table.   
He turned around and poked her nose. “You’re cute and beautiful.” He chuckled a continued to cook. She just sat at the table grumbling. She had never been called beautiful before, but who would ever call her beautiful anyways? She was malnourished from living on the streets and from her earlier struggles with anorexia. She didn’t know what he saw in her. He looked at her sorta worried. “Are you okay Karma?”  
She looked up, startled. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
"You just seemed…. bothered to me."  
She realized her wavelength was probably going haywire and she sighed. No wonder he knew something was wrong. “I’m just uncertain about a lot right now,” she whispered.  
He nodded as he set the table and began to eat. “Oh okay.” She silently stared at her food, not really feeling hungry anymore.  
He looked up at her. “Not hungry?”  
“Not really,” she shook her head. “Sorry.”  
He nodded in understanding as he finished. “Well that’s okay you can eat later on. You’re going to need the energy for when we go back to school tomorrow.”  
“Yeah…” she trailed, standing up and stalking off to her bedroom, closing the door lightly and curling up in a ball on her bed.   
Ash sighed and washed the dishes as he put Karma’s food in the fridge. “Maybe saying that I loved her wasn’t a great idea after all.”  
Tears started trailing down her face as she curled up tighter. She was so upset that she was overthinking everything. Why did she have to fuck everything up? The first person she cared about and all she could do was panic and run away. This, this was why she hated herself.   
"Well might as well find out what new powers I have," he said as he got his wings out and flew out the window.  
She saw him fly out the window and felt even worse. “Of course he would leave! That’s all I do! I chase people away!” she screamed, her emotions starting to take over. A great wind picked up in her room, throwing her possessions around the room. She couldn’t keep from screaming as she held her head, trying to fight away the pressure as she fell to the floor.   
Ash heard the commotion in her room and quickly flew there, getting in through the window. “Karma!” he yelled as he protected her with his body from the things flying around and made the wind stop.  
She pushed him away, eyes glowing as she looked at him. “What? Come back to hurt me more?” she asked with a sardonic laugh.   
He made his eyes turn back to normal and put his wings away. “What? No why would I do that?”  
“That’s what everyone does to me,” she scoffed, the wind starting to pick up in the room again as her emotions took over. “That’s all I’m good for, being used and hurt. No one needs a pathetic piece of shit like me,” she laughed, grabbing the nearest sharp object and holding it to her neck.   
He growled, knocked the sharp object out of her hand, and tackled her to the bed as he made the wind stop again. “Don’t you dare say that ever again! You are not worthless! You are so much more than what you think you are!”  
“Don’t lie to me!” she shrieked, trying to push him off of her. She felt herself slowly receding into the depths of the hell that was known as her mind and emotions. All she had ever been told in life was how worthless she was, how, no matter what she would do, she would never equate to anything. She was torn apart and broken down over and over again, and she had the scars, both mental and physical to prove it.   
His eyes slowly started to turn red again and his wings grew black once again as he felt the darkness seep back into him, caused by all the negative energy coming from Karma. He grunted at the pain of that happening but refuse to give up on Karma. “I am not lying to you! I would never lie! What I said is true!”  
“I am worthless! I’m causing you to become a demon again, I can see it in your eyes!” she yelled, still trying to push him off of her. She refused to believe what he was saying because everyone lied to her.   
He growled and yelled. “You are not worthless!” He just looked at her with anger. He was just angry that she couldn’t see her how he did and hated herself because she sees the worst of herself.  
“How? How am I not worthless? You don’t know that. You don’t know the shit that I’ve gone through. You don’t know how much I hate myself every damn day of my life. I just want to be dead. I don’t want to go through the pain anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone or be hurt by anyone anymore. I just want it to stop!” she cried, finally breaking down.   
"You can stop it and you will!! You can get rid of all that if you want to. All you have to do is change who you are," he smiled a bit as he said it in a gentle way. "One way is by being my meister and my partner. We will stick together and help each other through the hard times. And no matter how hard everything will seem just know that I’m here to support you no matter what choice you make. And I know you’ll do the same for me," he smiled at her.  
She sniffled at him, looking up at him. “You really think that I can do all of that?” she asked, choking on her tears. She never thought it would be possible. She never believed in herself.   
He nodded and kissed her forehead. “I believe it with all my heart.”  
She took in a shaky breath and leaned into him. “Thank you,” she whispered.   
He smiled a bit and held her close to him. “You okay now Karma?”  
“I’m a bit better now,” she whispered to him, pulling away to wipe her tears from her face.   
He nodded and smiled. “I’m glad that you are.”  
“Thank you so much Ash,” she whispered as she nuzzled into his chest.   
He chuckled a bit as he kiss her forehead gently. “For what?”  
“For being there for me when no one else was,” she whispered, squeezing him close.   
He smiled and kissed her gently. “I’ll always be there for you,” he blushed slightly.  
“And I will always be there for you,” she murmured back, exhaustion starting to fill her from all that had happened.   
He smiled. “Rest now Karma,” he said as he cuddled her. She nodded sleepily and drifted off, needing this much needed rest after her breakdown. He cuddled her and fell asleep as well.

A/N: Read and Review Lovelies! Sorry that it took so long for the update! *insert personal rant* Had a bad break up that has made it hard for me to write, and been prepping for finals. Hopefully I will be able to work on my originals after next week when I go home for the summer. *end rant* So enjoy!


	4. She Keeps Me Warm

The nightmares avoided her for the night and she was finally able to rest peacefully for the first time in ages. He woke up before she did and carefully slipped out of bed so he could cook dinner. She stirred but still remained asleep, dreaming happily of food and Ash. When he was done cooking he slipped back into bed with Karma.  
She was mumbling in her sleep. “N-no Ash, not there.”  
He looked at her curiously and whispered to himself. “I wonder what she’s dreaming about.”  
“Put that down!” she giggled loudly, rolling over into him. He chuckled and cuddled her gently. His sudden gripping her jostled her awake and she blinked back sleepiness.   
He chuckled. “Hey Karma. Sleep well?”  
She yawned loudly and snuggled up against him. “Yeah. Did you?”  
He kissed her gently. “Yea. Wanna eat? I made dinner already.”  
Her stomach grumbled, protesting from the lack of food and answering his question at the same time. “Sounds good,” she smiled sheepishly.   
He chuckled. “Come on let’s eat.” he said as he got up and went to the kitchen with her, eating when they got there.  
The smell of the food made her drool. “What is this?” she asked, sitting down.   
"My secret recipe for pasta."  
“It smells so delicious,” she moaned before taking a bite of it.   
He laughed. “Thank you.” he said as he began to eat. She hummed in approval from the taste of the pasta. He smiled and continued to eat.  
She finished her plate quickly and leaned across the table to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, that was yummy.”  
He smiled. “No problem Karma.” She smiled back at him and took their plates to the sink, washing them and humming happily. He smiled and hugged her gently from behind. She grinned widely, leaning into him and kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed her gently. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she turned around, letting the water continue to run without a care in the world as her lips worked against his. He reached behind her to turn off the water as he kissed her deeply. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she pressed herself against him, nipping his lips lightly. He maneuvered his tongue into her mouth and explored it a bit. She groaned happily into his mouth as his tongue caressed hers. She jumped up lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. He chuckled and carried her to the couch and continued to kiss her there.  
Her back arched, pressing her chest into his as she pulled away from the kiss, panting as she tried to regain her breath. “I-I love you,” she breathed out, smiling slightly from being able to admit those terrifying words.   
He was panting as well but smiled brightly at her. “I love you too Karma.” Her heart fluttered from those words; she didn’t think she would ever get used to hearing them from him. He chuckled and continued to kiss her softly. She lightly caressed his face as her lips moved against his, sighing in content. She would be happy if she could kiss him for the rest of her life. She knew that that could be an unrealistic ideal; as partners, their lives were always in constant danger. But in this moment, she could care less.   
He soon pulled away. “Don’t we have to go to school today?” he asked, concerned of missing his first day.  
She gave a throaty chuckle. “The nap must have made you forget that today is still Sunday,” she teased, poking his sides.   
He blushed a bit. “Oh,” he said before he continued to kiss her. She smirked before moaning as his tongue played with hers. Her hands traveled up and down his back, tracing the muscles. She wouldn’t give this make out session up for the world. He gently caressed her and gently pressed his body against hers. Her moans increased as his hands began to trace up and down her figure, lightly palming her breasts. He pulled back again. “How far do you want to go?”  
She blushed, thinking. “How about we keep this pg-13?” she suggested sheepishly. She enjoyed being with him in the most intimate way as possible, but it had been kind of fast that they got into bed with one another. Not to mention the fact that she was as sore from it. He smiled and nodded as he continued to kiss her. Her eyes shut in bliss as their mouths moved in tandem, tongues tangling in passion as hands caressed and touched everywhere, trying to map out the other person’s body. He caressed her body gently as he kissed her more deeply. Her body was on fire from his touches and it was driving her crazy, yet she was enjoying the feelings he was invoking in her. Guess she was a masochist when it came to pleasure. He flipped them over so he was laying on the couch and she on him as he continued to kiss her passionately. Her short red hair formed a curtain around their faces as she nibbled lightly on his lips, her hands unconsciously inching up under his shirt. He did the same to her but dared not to touch any of her pleasure spots. She panted as they broke for air, his fingertips tickling her sensitive skin, setting it on fire.   
He smiled and snuggled her tightly. “What do you want to do today?”  
“How about we just laze around. Watch a movie maybe?” she suggested, nuzzling her face into his chest. He nodded and smiled as he put on a movie.  
“What are we watching?” she asked, placing light kisses all over his face as she got situated in his arms.  
"Uhhh X-Men I think," he said as he blushed a bit.  
She giggled and kissed his blush. “I can’t wait to watch it. I love that series!” He smiled as he watched the movie with her. She relaxed against him, purring lightly as he stroked her hair. He chuckled a bit and kissed her nose gently. She grabbed his hands and held them lightly, humming a soft tune as they watched the action flick. He smiled a bit and kissed her cheek gently.  
“I love you,” she whispered.   
"I love you too Karma," he said as he kissed her gently. The movie finished and she stood up, stretching and yawning loudly.   
He chuckled. “You’re cute when you yawn.” She blushed bright red and nudged him lightly. He laughed a bit and stood up to stretch.  
She grabbed his hand and leaned into him. “Ready for bed?” she asked with another yawn. He nodded and they went to bed. He kissed her gently as he fell asleep.  
“Goodnight Ash, I love you,” she murmured, kissing him gently and cuddled him closely. By the time she said that he was already asleep. She just smiled and slept in his arms.   
Before either of them knew it, her alarm was going off in the morning, waking them for school. He groaned and smashed the snooze button, snuggling closer to Karma. She moaned from the tight squeeze and woke up, smiling at his sleeping form. “Wake up Ash, it’s time for school,” she whispered, kissing his head lightly and lovingly.   
He groaned a bit. "But I don't want to go."  
"Too bad Ash," she grinned, poking his sides lightly. "We can rest when we get home later today," she whispered in his ear.  
He laughed a bit when she poked his sides. "Hey! Don't do that, it tickles." He sighed and got up. "Alright alright." He went to his room to get dressed.  
"Hmmm, we should really move our stuff into one room," she mused as she got dressed. Once she finished, she snuck up on him, kissing up and down his neck as she held him close. "If you're good in school today I may reward you when we get home," she teased, nibbling his ear. He blushed hard and nodded and he stared at her a bit. "Why you staring Ash?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"N-no reason." He got up. "Come on lets go to school," he said as he walked out with her, holding her hand. She followed him, not believing his answer. She tried probing his soul for an answer.  
Soon they were at Shibusen. "So what's our first class?"  
"I think it's Soul Studies," she mused, still trying to peek into his soul to see what was wrong.  
"You won’t find much in my soul Karma," he said noticing that she was trying to see what was in it but he didn’t know what for.  
She pouted and blushed. "I just wanted to know why you were blushing earlier and staring at me."  
"Well it’s not that important," he said as they walked into the classroom. She huffed and rolled her eyes, slouching into the seat. He kissed her cheek and chuckled. "Why do you want to know so badly?"  
She blushed bright. "I feel like I did something wrong," she murmured.  
"No you didn’t."  
"Then what was it?"  
".....Lust..." He mumbled under his breath.  
"Oh?" she whispered, quirking her eyebrow up at him. Soon class started and Ash tried hard not to fall asleep. Karma noticed him dozing off out of the corner of her eye and a devious thought came to mind. She was going to make him wake up. Good thing they sat at the back of the class. Soon Ash fell asleep and began to snore. She inconspicuously scooted her chair closer to his as she placed her hand on his knee. She smirked at his soft snores as she slowly trailed her hand upwards. Ash didn’t notice and continue to sleep peacefully. Her hand reached her destination and her grin widened. She slowly massaged his groin through his jeans, trying to arouse him. An erection was clearly seen in his pants but he didn’t wake up yet, just moaned softly. Her deft fingers undid the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down, her hand sliding into his pants to wrap around him, still teasing him by remaining outside of his boxers.  
He slowly began to wake up. "K-Karma. W-What are you d-doing?"  
"Shh," she whispered, gripping him harder. "I figured since I caused you to have lust-filled thoughts earlier that I needed to relieve you," she smirked, stroking up and down. He moaned a little as he watched her. "Don't be too loud Ash, don't want to get caught, do ya?" she teased, removing her hand from him momentarily, earning a whimper from him, before sliding her cool hands into his boxers to grip him directly. He nodded and tried his best to stay quiet. She gripped him harder, pumping up and down him, enjoying the way he bit his lip and slouched forward to keep everyone from seeing what his Meister was doing to him.  
"Oh god Karma~" he whispered as he closed his eyes and moaned softly. She smirked, rubbing her thighs together to relieve herself of some tension as she picked up the pace, applying pressure occasionally.  
"At least let me please you too."  
"We would have to ditch class to do that," she whispered hotly in his ear, moving faster.  
He moaned a bit more and shuddered. “How about after class.”  
“That works for me,” she purred, applying more pressure to him. She wanted to see him come undone in a public place because the thrill of it was something that excited her to no end.   
"You know if you want me to cum you need to suck it too~"  
“I don’t think I can get away with doing that in the classroom,” she moaned as his hand rested on her thigh, rubbing soothing circles on her flesh.   
"Then I will just have to make you cum instead." He slowly rubbed her through her pants.  
She shivered, body jerking forward from his touch. “Tease!” she hissed between clenched teeth.   
He chuckled. “I know you like it.”  
“That’s not the point here,” she moaned out as he hit a sensitive spot, causing her hand to jerk roughly, pulling hard on his erection.   
He groaned a bit and stopped. “Don’t pull it…”  
“S-sorry,” she whispered, a bit embarrassed and hoping that no one was picking up on what was happening in the back of the classroom. He nodded and pretended to pay attention to the teacher.  
She went back to work, stroking and gripping him, which made him painfully hard. She bit back moans as his fingers rubbed her through her pants, getting her more and more turned on.   
“Class dismissed,” Professor Stein announced, closing the textbook he had been reading from. The two looked at each other, they needed to get out of there and to somewhere private, now. Ash zipped his pants up and ran with Karma to the roof of Shibusen. "I don’t think anyone would notice us up here." Instead of answering him with words, she jumped on him, her mouth pressing feverish kisses up and down the side of his neck before her lips captured his. Her hands clawed all over his chest, tugging at his shirt as she squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. "Damn you really wanted this," he said as he took off her clothes and his.  
"I wouldn't have started teasing you in class if I didn't want it," she smirked, shivering lightly from the breeze that enveloped her. Thrill filled her at the same time; the idea of being with him like this in such a public place made her blood soar. There was a huge risk with doing this, but the lust ridden part of her brain was throwing caution to the wind in order to get gratification. Her mouth found his again, her hand picking up where it left off in the classroom. He moaned a bit and began to finger her slowly. She squealed in pleasure, unable to restrain herself, not caring if anyone heard them. She bit down on his neck, reveling in the groan of pleasure he gave her. He chuckled and spanked her ass as he fingered her quickly. She squeaked from the pleasurable sting then smirked. He gave her a questioning look as she swatted his hands away from her as she let go of him. She dropped to her knees and looked up at him with a sultry gaze.   
"I think someone needs punished for falling asleep in class," she teased before taking him into her mouth. He moaned a bit and smirked as he looked at her. She ran her tongue over his length as she sucked him, hands roaming his legs, caressing them. He moaned a bit louder as he gently gripped her hair. She groaned and lightly scraped her teeth against him. He groaned a bit as well and looked down at her. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking harder on him and raking her nails across the flesh of his legs.  
"S-So good~" She hummed in agreement, which led to another set of moans spilling out of his mouth as he gripped her hair tighter. She brought her head up slowly until only the tip was in her mouth and she stroked the rest of him as she sucked and licked his head feverishly. "Oh god I'm gonna cum~"  
"Do it Ash. Scream my name," she taunted as she sucked hard and held onto him. He came into her mouth as he screamed her name. She swallowed every drop of him up, relishing in the salty taste that was Ash. She licked him clean and released him with a pop, standing up and smirking at him.  
He smiled at her and kissed her gently. “So how did it taste?” he asked as he rubbed her with his tip.  
“Delicious,” she purred, moaning as he slid against her. “Now, please stop teasing me,” she begged.   
He nodded and slowly fucked her. “Damn… you’re so…tight.” She just moaned in reply, tugging on his hair hard. She secretly liked it when he talked dirty to her. He licked the shell of her ear and nibbled on it a bit.  
“F-fuck,” she stuttered out.   
"Does it feel good Karma?" he asked as he licked her nipple.  
"Fuck! Yes!!" she cried, clawing into his shoulders.  
He kissed her roughly. "Don’t be too loud Karma. We might get in trouble," he said and returned to kissing her.  
"I-I don't care," she moaned as he pulled away to breathe, peppering kisses down her neck. It felt too damn good for her to sit there and be quiet. He began to fuck her harder and faster as he sucked on her nipple. She moaned and writhed loudly, her nails carving patterns into the flesh of his back as he hit a particularly sweet spot in her.  
He gently squeezed her other breast and he nibbled on her nipple. "Are you gonna cum soon Karma?" he asked with his mouth full. She nodded her head rapidly, crying out his name as she felt herself winding up for release. He kissed her roughly and whispered. "Cum with me."  
"Ash!!!!!" she screamed, body unwinding as her orgasm hit, walls clenching around him. He moaned out her name as he came in her. She slumped against him, spent from her orgasm. She peppered kisses on his neck as she reluctantly pulled herself off him.  
He spread her pussy so that their cum would flow out of her and smirked. "How did it feel Karma?"  
She moaned at the feeling of their juices flowing out of her. "So fucking good," she purred, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.  
He kissed back and chuckled. "Do you think you could go for a round 2?"  
"Maybe at home," she winked, dressing herself and giving him another kiss.  
He kissed back and got dressed himself. "Alright but I want to tie you up when we get home then."  
A shiver ran down her spine as she pictured being tied down, him hovering over her and teasing her, so far from her reach. "O-okay," she whisper-moaned, tugging on his wrist to hurry him home.  
He chuckled a bit and made his wings grow out of his back. “Hold on,” he said as he picked her up and quickly flew home. She squealed from the wind hitting her face. This was her first time flying and it was so exhilarating! She, however, couldn’t wait to get home to continue their pleasure. 

A/N: Read and Review my Lovelies! Sorry I've been gone for a while >.


	5. The Arms of Sorrow

Soon they were home and Ash set her down on his bed. “Ready?” She nodded in anticipation, licking her lips hungrily. He chuckled a bit, stripped her down to her naked body, and slowly tied her. She shivered in anticipation, moaning his name lightly as his fingers ghosted over her skin. He whispered into her ear. “What do you want me to do first?” he said as he nibbled on her ear.   
She squealed lightly and bucked her hips up. “P-please, just touch me. Do what you want, I just need your touch!” she cried out.   
He snickered and slowly rubbed her. “How do you want me to touch you?”  
She bit her lip, stifling a moan. “T-torturously slow. Make me scream,” she panted, her inner masochist coming out to play.   
"As you wish," he said as he slowly stripped in front of her. Afterwards he slowly licked her nipple. She moaned deeply and panted, struggling against the restraints slightly as his mouth continued lavishing her breast. He sucked on her nipple briefly but let go of it with a pop and continued to do this till both of her nipples were hard. He smirked and pinched them. “Seems like you’re nipples are hard already.”  
“W-wonder why,” she panted, playfully glaring at him. He just shrugged and continued to suck on her nipple and slowly rubbed her. Moans ripped from her throat as he switched breasts, licking and teasing them as she arched her back and bucked her hips up into his hand. He snickered, licked, and bit her neck. However, this was not enough for her. “M-more,” she groaned out. He wasn’t being rough enough for her.   
"Hmm? What else do you want me to do Karma?" he said as he slowly fingered her.  
“B-be rougher!” she gasped out, lifting her hips up.  
"With pleasure," he said as he fingered her faster and sucked on her nipple harder.  
“Ash!” she yelled out in a heady moan, wrists struggling against her restraints.  
“Hmm do you like that?” he said as he curled his fingers inside her.  
“Y-yes!” she screamed, hips raising higher.   
He snickered and licked her clit. “Will you cum for me Karma?” he asked as he fingered her faster. His tongue against her was the last straw. Her thighs constricted around his face, his name falling off her lips as she shook, orgasm rushing over her. He chuckled and wiped his face after she was done. He got up and rubbed her with his tip. “Ready?” She nodded vehemently, nudging her hips up to take him in slightly, hissing in pleasure. He smirked and began to fuck her hard.  
“A-Ash!” she gasped out, wishing that he would untie her so she could feel all over him. He leaned over and kissed her roughly as he played with her tits. She moaned loudly into his mouth, tugging on the ties to try to get her hint across. He turned his hand into the blade of the scythe and cut her loose, wanting her to feel him and give him some more pleasure. Her hands immediately roamed all over his body, clawing into his flesh as he sunk deep into her, causing her to scream out in pleasure. He spread her legs out more so he could go deeper in her as he pinched and sucked on her hard nipples. “Ash!” she squealed, tugging on his hair. He was driving her crazy with his erratic thrusting and hot touches.   
"Do you like it when you get touched by me?" he whispered into her ear and gently nibbled on it.  
“Fuck! God ah AH yes!” she choked out breathlessly. She was writhing on the bed, panting as his teeth worried her neck and ear as he deftly slid in and out of her, causing her to shriek in pleasure.   
He played with her tits and pinched her nipples. “You feel so good~” he whispered into her ear again. “I love the way you squeeze me like that~. It makes me want to never stop fucking you~.” She moaned loud, his dirty words combined with his touches and thrusts bringing her closer and closer to her sweet release. He licked the shell of her ear and trailed down to her nipple so he could start sucking on it.  
“D-damn Ash! H-harder! F-fuck me harder!” she cried, arching her back so he could take in more of her breast. He sucked on her nipple harder as he fucked her as hard and fast as he could. Screams tore from her lips as he hit her sweet spot repeatedly, her nails digging into his back.   
He reached down and rubbed her clit. “I’m so close,” he said with his mouth full.  
She moaned. “M-me too!” she cried, lifting her hips up and biting his neck. He came deeply in her as he moaned loudly.  
“Ash!” she screamed, her walls clamping down on him as she came, pulling on his hair and moaning his name over and over again as she rode out her pleasure. Once their climax finished, he slowly pulled out of her and spread her pussy so their cum would flow out. He chuckled and kissed her clit.   
“Looks like I made you a mess. I better clean you up,” he said as he licked her pussy slowly. She moaned loudly and raised her hips into his face. There was something so damn hot about him eating her out after they just came together. He licked her inner walls as he rubbed her clit.  
She jumped slightly, her clit oversensitive from the stimulation she had already received, but damn it felt good. He smirked a bit. “Is this a little sensitive?” he said as he licked her clit gently.  
She moaned and pulled on his hair again. “Damn tease,” she grumbled as he continued licking her.   
He chuckled. “What do you want another round?” he said as he gently sucked on her clit.  
“I don’t know if my body could handle another round,” she groaned out. He nodded and kissed her gently as he snuggled her. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. Her limbs felt like jelly from how thoroughly he pleasured her. He smiled and kissed Karma gently as he put the blanket over them. She rolled over on him and lied her head on his chest, humming in content.   
He cuddled her tightly. “I love you Karma.”  
“I love you too Ash,” she murmured sleepily, kissing him lightly.  
He kissed back and yawned. “Let’s go to bed now Karma,” he said as he slowly fell asleep.  
“Sounds good to me,” she yawned, snuggling closer to him and falling asleep in his arms.  
He slept peacefully, but during the night it got cold, so Ash grew his wings and covered them with them. She cuddled closer to him and smiled happily in her sleep.   
He woke up early in the morning to find his wings sore and cold. “I guess I’m not using these for a while,” he said as he struggled to put them away. She yawned and curled up closer to him. Ash smiled at Karma’s sleeping face and gently kissed her to wake her up.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled happily. “Good morning Ash,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.   
"Morning Karma," he said as he kissed back and smiled at her.  
“Did you sleep well?” she asked with a smile, snuggling closer.   
He nodded but stretched his back a bit. “Yea but my wings are killing me.”  
“Do you want me to massage them for you?” she offered with a slight frown. She didn’t like that he was in pain.   
He nodded as he got his stiff wings out. “Please.” She started kneading his wings gently, trying to relieve the tension for him. He groaned a bit his wings began to slowly relax. She smiled shyly as she continued working the knots out of his muscles. "Oh yea that’s the spot." He said as he groaned a bit more until he put his wings away and turned around to kiss her. "Thanks Karma."  
“You’re welcome Ash,” she smiled, kissing him sweetly and standing up to stretch.   
He did the same and yawned a bit as he did. “Do we have school today?”  
“Yeah. We probably should actually stay for all of class today,” she said with a sheepish grin. He chuckled and nodded as he got ready. She dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them. He helped her cook and set the table, eating with her soon after. When they were done, he washed the dishes. She ran to their room to grab their bookbags and met him by the front door. “Ready to go?”   
He nodded as he put his bag on and held her hand. “Ready,” he said as they started to walk to school. She smiled as they walked. Things seemed like they were finally going good for her for once. Once they were half way up the stairs the bell rang. “Shit!” he said as he picked up Karma and quickly flew to class. “Out of the way!” he yelled at some other late kids going to class as he flew. She giggled, finding the situation very humorous, even though it wasn’t.   
They got to class just in time to say that they just went to the bathroom as an excuse to why they’re late. They sat in the back like they always do and the teacher was talking about taking a mission. As Stein droned on about the importance of taking missions to gather Kishin eggs, Karma looked over to Ash. “We should go sign up for one after class,” she said nonchalantly. He nodded in agreement as he continued to listen as Stein moved on to killing a witch. “What type of mission do you think we will get?” she whispered, receiving a glare from Stein.  
He just shrugged and whispered back to her. “I don’t know, something easy?” She fell silent at a scalpel being thrown at her head. She imagined going on a super tough mission and scoring it big. It would show all of those assholes at Shibusen who tormented her and Ash what they are made of. Ash just turned his hand into a part of a chain scythe to deflect the projectile as he glared at Stein.  
“If you two are quite done with your conversation up there, I would like to continue on with the lesson. Missions aren’t easy; many meister and weapons lose their lives or succumb to madness,” he said with a deranged grin, twisting the screw in his head multiple times until a sickening click reverberated around the classroom. Ash just sighed as he pretended to pay attention, bored.  
Karma started to zone out as well; she was familiar with madness. It was something that she was born with, and she knew the dangers of it. Having Ash as an angel now would probably balance it out, so she didn’t see any need to really worry about it. Soon, as Stein was still going on about going on missions, Ash fell asleep as he leaned on Karma. Karma just rolled her eyes at her sleepy partner and let him rest against her. Not much she could do anyways without getting in trouble. She kept zoning out of the lecture, fragmented memories hitting her and causing her to clutch the table as she gritted her teeth together. She couldn’t lose her composure, not here. Home, with Ash, was the only safe place that it could happen. It was hard, however, as memories of her madness filled her—of the fight with her mother that caused her to be on her own, the damage she did to others.   
Ash woke up from feeling her wavelength go a little unstable. He turned and looked at Karma worriedly. “You okay Karma?” he said as he squeezed her hand a bit.  
“Not here,” she whispered through clenched teeth. She could get through the next two hours of lessons, sign up for a mission, then go home with Ash and breakdown and let it all out. He gently stroked her back to help calm her down as he watched her worriedly. She tried to convey her turbulent emotions through their shared wavelength. She wanted to let him know that this would pass as soon as she could be with just him and let it all out. Ash nodded as he got the message and pretended to pay attention again. She continued to claw her hands into the table, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from breaking. He sent good intentioned thoughts to Karma thought their wavelength to let her know it was okay and she’ll be fine. She accepted the thoughts and let them comfort her like a blanket. She was still wound up, but she knew she was strong enough to overcome this. The two hours passed by dreadfully slow, but they passed. She stood quickly and stretched. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible.   
They quickly picked out a mission and went home so she could find her release from the world. She felt her emotions press down on her as they walked through the front door of their apartment. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she snapped, collapsing to her knees and screaming loudly. Ash just looked at her worriedly and hugged her gently. “It’s okay Karma just let it all out.”  
“I hate all of this!” she screamed, clinging onto him. The pain was overwhelming; she wanted it to be over. She felt herself grow weak, the madness trying to seep into her again. Ash felt the madness and counteracted it with his new found angel powers as he just hugged Karma and stroked her back gently. He smiled as he sang a song to calm her down. She shook in his arms, the pressure of the madness and his angelic powers becoming too much for her to bare. He stroked her hair gently and brought her to their room to cuddle. “M-Make it go away Ash,” she cried, clutching to him. He nodded as he tried his best to make her pain and madness go away. She screamed and gripped his shirt tighter and tighter. She wanted this to all go away.   
He stroked her back as he got rid of all her pain and madness. “It’s okay Karma it’s gone now.” She whimpered and held onto him tighter. He sang a song to calm her down as he kissed her forehead. She sniffled, starting to relax in his arms. The pain still lingered, but it was more manageable now. He smiled and kissed her gently as he wiped her tears away.  
She pressed a kiss to his neck, melting into his arms. “T-thank you,” she hiccupped.   
He smiled and kissed her gently as he snuggled her. “All better?”  
“For the most part,” she smiled weakly, kissing him back.   
"So what now Karma?"  
“I’m not sure,” she yawned, leaning into him.   
He just brought her to their bed and snuggled her tightly. “Then let’s just snuggle for now then I guess.”  
“That sounds good to me,” she smiled, kissing him lightly. He kissed back and held her close.  
“Thank you so much,” she whispered, holding him close.   
He kissed her forehead gently and smiled. “No problem.”  
“You really are the best,” she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. “When do we leave for our mission?”  
"Tomorrow morning. So we need to wake up early to pack and get to the plane."  
“So we probably should get some sleep now, huh?” she giggled, snuggling him.  
He nodded and yawned. “Yea. I’ll pack in the morning while you cook okay?”  
“Sounds good to me,” she yawned, slowly falling asleep in his arms. “I love you Ash.”  
"I love you too Karma," he said as he slowly fell asleep.

A/N: Read and Review Lovelies! Enjoy! Figured you would like to continue the cliffy from the last chapter *giggles*


	6. It's Time

They slept through the night soundly. Before they knew it, morning came along with the shrill sound of their alarm clock. “Ugh… Five more minutes,” Karma moaned, hitting snooze and rolling back into Ash’s embrace.   
Ash just groaned. “Karma we have to get up,” he said as he shook her gently. “We have a mission.”  
“I don’t wanna move,” she groaned, swatting at him. “Can’t the mission wait five more minutes?” she whined.   
"We can take all the time we want if you want me to fly us there with all our stuff."  
She raised her eyebrow at him, contemplating his offer. “Give me a minute and I’ll get ready,” she groaned. She couldn’t make him fly all the way there, she would feel terrible.   
"You know if you use your magic on me I could fly us there. I just need to use some of my own powers as well."  
“It’s okay. We can take the plane. Gives us a chance to save up energy for the mission,” she yawned, crawling out of bed, finally. She didn’t think it would be a good idea to use her magic; she still didn’t have the best control on it. She didn’t want to hurt either one of them if they attempted to fly there.   
"You sure?" he said, too lazy to get out of bed now.  
“Positive. Now, out of bed,” she smirked, shoving him playfully before walking to their dresser to get her clothes.   
He sighed and went to get dressed. “What do we need to bring?”  
“Just the essentials,” she said as she stripped, back to Ash. “I think Dr. Stein gave us a list of the essentials for missions. A survival kit, if you will.” He nodded as he got all the essentials they needed. Mostly it was clothes but water, food, and a lighter seemed to be the strangest of them all since he thought the hotel would provide the food and water and the lighter… He wasn’t so sure about.  
“Why the strange look?” she asked, joining him as she packed the knapsack with their supplies.  
"Well it’s just that we need to pack our own food and water not to mention we need a lighter."  
She pulled a lighter out of her backpack and threw it in the knapsack. “Yeah, it’s in case we get stuck in the wilderness ever; we need to be able to have a source of nutrition and heat. Basic survival skills,” she muttered, a grim expression on her face. She knew that situation all too well; it never hurt to prepare for the worst.   
He made his hand glow with a bright light that could set fire to anything he wanted. “I think we don’t need the lighter then since I can do this.”  
“It doesn’t hurt to have it though,” she said over her shoulder as she stuffed a jacket into the bag. She knew the unexpected could always arise, and a backup was a safe bet in case he got hurt. He finished packing and went to make breakfast for them. When it was done, he called for Karma to eat quickly so they can catch the plane. She came out of their room with the knapsack on her back as she scarfed down the food as quick as she could. When she finished, she put her plate in the sink and walked to the front door. “Ready when you are. We’ll do the dished when we get back.” He nodded as he did the same. He quickly walked with her to the airport and took off. The jet took off and Karma reviewed the details of the Kishin they were after. “So, where is this mission at anyways?” she asked as she tried to learn the behavior of the monster.   
"Somewhere in South America," he said as he looked out the window himself. She hummed in acknowledgement, still intent on learning everything she could about the enemy so they wouldn’t be surprised in battle. She was somewhat nervous about this mission, but she tried to fend the feeling off. She couldn’t afford to be distracted. Ash just leaned back, put some earphones in to listen to music, and fell asleep. She couldn’t help but to grin at her weapon/boyfriend as he slept peacefully. He was so cute when he was like that. Soon, she felt as though she had learned as much as she could about the Kishin and cuddled him, closing her eyes to rest as well.   
Before they knew it, they were already there. Ash woke up Karma and put the seat up as they landed. “You ready for this?” she asked, yawning and stretching. She felt her nerves spike before an eerie calm settled over her, a sign that she was ready to face this Kishin.   
He nodded. “But you know we’re not gonna be killing right away.”  
“I know, but it’s best to be prepared from the beginning so we don’t get surprised.”  
He nodded as he yawned. “Yea.” Soon, they landed and got their luggage. She reached for his hand as they walked, wanting the comfort of him to help her along. He held her hand as they got their bags and called for a taxi. He even sat in the back with her so he could cuddle her on their way to the hotel. She snuggled close to him, trying to battle away the uneasy feeling that was eating at her soul. He sensed something wrong and looked at her worriedly. “Something wrong Karma?”  
“I-I just have a bad feeling,” she whispered. She wasn’t quite sure what it was herself and she didn’t want to worry him. They needed clear heads going into a mission, not frantic feelings clouding their judgment. He nodded as they got out of the cab and went to their room with their bags. As soon as they made it to the room, she hugged him fiercely, her uncertainties starting to make her feel off. She needed to hold him, to know that it was all going to be okay. He chuckled and hugged her back tightly as he kissed her head. “Promise you’ll be careful?” she asked, worry continuing to fill her. She knew that he would be in weapon form most of the time, but she still worried that something would happen to him.  
He chuckled. “You know not much can hurt me in weapon form.”  
“I know, I just love you and am worried about you getting hurt,” she pouted at him, tears gathering in her eyes.   
He smiled and kissed her gently as he wiped her tears away. “I love you too Karma.”  
“Just please don’t do anything reckless or stupid,” she begged, squeezing him closer to her.   
He smiled. “Don’t worry Karma.”  
“I’m always going to worry about you stupid. I love you,” she grinned, leaning up to kiss him.   
He kissed backed. “You know I’m going to protect you no matter what right?”  
“I know that,” she whispered. “Just don’t do something fucking stupid and get yourself killed.”  
He chuckled and nodded. “Same to you.”  
She smirked. “Will be kind of hard for me to do something that stupid,” she winked, leaning against him.   
He chuckled a bit. “True I guess,” he yawned. “Anyways wanna eat?”  
“Sure, we need to get some energy anyways,” she yawned as well, sitting on the bed. He snuggled her tightly, kisses her and closed his eyes to sleep. She chuckled. “So much for eating,” she whispered before falling asleep with him.   
He chuckled a bit. “We’ll eat a heavy breakfast in the morning,” he said as he fell asleep.  
She woke a few hours later feeling well rested. She smiled at Ash, who was drooling into her hair. His arm twitched a bit as he cuddled her tighter and mumbled something in his sleep. She leaned close, trying to listen to what he was mumbling. He didn’t say anything after that, just snored. She pouted slightly; he was so cute when he slept.  
Later on he woke up and smiled when he saw that she was awake. “Morning Karma.”  
“Morning Ash,” she smiled, kissing him gently. “Sleep well?”  
He nodded and kissed back smiling. “Yes and you?”  
“Hmmm… I slept pretty well,” she mused, leaning in to give him a kiss. He kissed back and smiled at her. “We should probably eat soon and ready ourselves for the mission.”  
He nodded. “But let’s not eat too heavily or we’ll get a cramp.”  
“Smart idea,” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed a bit and cooked them food. Her stomach grumbled. “Whatcha making?” she asked with a yawn.   
"Pancakes and bacon," he said as he set the finished food on the plates on the table.  
She felt herself drool slightly from the food put in front of her. “Thank you,” she whispered before digging in eagerly. Ash chuckled as he ate with her. Her mind kept flitting back to the dangers of the mission that they were on. What if something went wrong and Ash got hurt? The pessimistic side of her couldn’t shut up, which was putting her on edge.   
Ash just sighed and kissed her on the cheek. “Calm down Karma. Everything will be fine.”  
“I can’t help that I’m worried about losing you!” she snapped on him.   
He chuckled. “Don’t worry you won’t lose your angel,” he said as he hugged her and covered them with his wings.  
“You mean so much to me, I would hate if something happened to you,” she whispered, near tears.   
He smiled. “Don’t worry Karma.”  
“It’s hard not to, stupid,” she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her close.   
“Well why don’t we just get started on the mission okay?” he said as he put his wings away and held her hand as they left the hotel. “Do you know where to start?”  
“The review packet said that the Pre-Kishin is notorious for attacking in the heart of Rio de Janeiro at sunset. We could head there and start talking to the locals about the attacks to gather more info until it strikes,” she suggested, grabbing the backpack and securing the rest of their essentials in it.   
He nodded. “Sounds good.” When they got to the place, they began to ask the locals. Most of them didn’t know much since they only heard stories about it since they don’t go out after sunset because of that.  
“Not a fucking person knows a damned thing,” she growled in frustration, kicking a stray can that littered the streets as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She was irritated to say the least. You would think with a murderer roaming the streets that someone would be able to give them at least some answers. She couldn’t shake the apprehension that she was feeling; something serious was about to go down and it terrified her.   
"Umm why don’t we try again later after we eat alright," he said with a smile as he walked with her around town to find a restaurant.  
“Fine,” she grumbled, still clearly upset with the whole situation.   
He smiled a bit and held her hand as they found a good looking restaurant. They got the menus and Ash checked his watch real quick. “Umm we have about an hour and thirty so we have some time before we have to fight the pre-kishin.”  
“If it decides to show its ugly face,” she muttered, looking at the menu.   
He shrugged. “It should.” Once they found out what they want for dinner the waiter came back and got their order. 20 minutes later, the waiter came back and gave it to them.  
She munched unhappily on her food, grumbling continuously. “Damn this food is good,” she muttered.   
He laughed a bit. “Your expression tells a different story.” She glared at him playfully, continuing to chomp on her food. He smiled as he poked her nose and finished his food.  
She stuck her tongue out at him and finished her food too. “So,” she said, standing after they paid the bill. “Ready?”  
He nodded. “Should I go into weapon form now?”  
“Probably a good idea.” As they stepped out into the heart of Rio, a noticeable change filled the air, putting her more on edge than previously.   
He nodded and grabbed her hand as he turned into a chain scythe. “Alright let’s start looking.”   
She gripped him tighter as they roamed the streets, a feeling of electricity filling the air as the soft flames of lamps illuminated the city. “Sense anything?” she murmured between clenched teeth, jaw taut with concentration.   
He shook his head. “No.” After a while of walking, they heard a howl that sounded like a wolf. That’s when a werewolf-like kishin jumped on them from the roof top. She jumped away from the Kishin, studying it. There was something familiar about this person, no monster. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. It stalked towards them, drool gathering at the corners of its jowls at the prospect of two new meals. It snarled as it licked its jowls and swiped for Karma’s head with its big claws. She ducked just in time, the claws sweeping through the air where her head was. She jumped back again, distracted as she tried to place why the creature was familiar.   
"What are you doing Karma? Attack it!" Ash said as the Kishin began to attack her again.  
She deflected the attacks with the back of the blade, starring at it intensely. Her stomach churned when she realized why the gait of the monster was familiar to her. There was no way. As the Kishin attacked again, she blocked and stumbled back, falling to her knees. “B-Brinn,” she choked out. It couldn’t be. Her sister, she couldn’t be a Kishin now, there was no way…  
"Get yourself together Karma." Ash growled as the kishin again swiped at her. Ash then quickly turned back into a human and deflected the blow with his hand as a scythe. ‘What’s wrong Karma?" He said as he defended her.  
“T-that’s my sister,” she barely croaked out. The last time she saw her was when the fight between her and her mother happened, resulting in her being thrown out. What had changed in the years that she had been away to cause her to turn into this foul beast?   
He continued to protect Karma the best he could but got a couple of scratches here and there. “It doesn’t matter, she’s a pre-kishin now. It’s either we die here, let her kill more humans and become a kishin, or kill her!”  
She screamed in frustration. This was too much. Her past had started to catch up to her and it made her sick. As he continued yelling at her to snap out of it, she saw the beast’s claws readying to swipe in an uppercut fashion, and she did the only thing she could think of at the moment; she pushed Ash out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack, coughing up blood as the claws slashed through her like she was nothing but a piece of meat. She gasped in pain but stood her ground. She stared into the eyes of the pre-Kishin and saw no traces of her sister left in them.  
"KARMA!" He rushed to her side and quickly summoned a holy light to burn and disintegrate the pre-kishin. "You idiot why did you do that?!" he growled as he picked her up and went to find a doctor. "Someone help! Someone help me! I need a doctor!" he began to yell and knock on people’s doors.  
She squirmed in his grip, flailing in the process. “Go get the soul!” she yelled, grimacing in pain, but determined to finish the mission.  
"Calm down Karma! I got it," he said as it teleported into her lap.  
She breathed a sigh of relief, holding the soul close to her. This was what her sister had become; a twisted soul with no purpose anymore. “Ash, I am calm,” she joked, black dots starting to appear in her vision.   
After a while he calmed down and put her down. He smiled a bit at her as his hand glowed and healed her wounds. “I forgot I could do that.”  
She chuckled lightly, still trying to fight off the dizziness that threatened to make her pass out.   
He gently brushed her hair out of her face. “Feel any better?”  
“Well, I feel like lunch may make a reappearance here soon,” she chuckled dryly, leaning into him as more black dots danced in her field of vision.   
He chuckled and quickly ate the soul before he picked her up again. “Let’s go back to the hotel,” he said as he slowly began to fly there. Her head rested on his shoulder as he flew. The darkness took over and she fell unconscious in his arms, memories of her sister haunting her as she rested. He just looked at her worriedly as he set her down gently on their bed. He then kissed her on the forehead and decided to take a shower. She moved restlessly, nightmares plaguing her dreams. He just sighed as his eyes glowed gold and tried to get rid of the nightmares. She sighed in her sleep, rolling over and wincing at the pain from her side.   
'Maybe I should heal her more…' he thought as he healed her wounds a bit more so it wouldn’t be as painful. After he was done with that, he felt light headed and lied down next to her, cuddling her tightly. Her slumber became more peaceful as she snuggled close to him. He smiled, kissed her gently, and fell asleep next to her. 

A/N: Read and Review Lovelies! May take a while for updates... Internet is being shit.


	7. Let Go

She woke with a start, sitting up and screaming at the top of her lungs. The nightmare scared her; she saw Ash being ripped apart in front of her eyes, and she was powerless. It felt too real and she couldn’t shake the panic. More screams ripped from her throat, waking the chain scythe beside her.   
"Huh?" he said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "What’s wrong Karma?"  
She continued screaming, thrashing across the bed as she held her head. Tears were streaming down her face. “ASH!” she cried, the panic from the nightmare overwhelming her.   
He held her tightly. “Calm down Karma,” he said gently as he hugged her tightly. She thrashed in his embrace, still not fully awake from the nightmare as she continued to scream and cry out for him.   
Ash began to shake her roughly to snap her out of it. "Karma! It’s okay! I'm here. It’s okay..." Her screams intensified as her limbs flailed out, smacking him in the face as she continued sobbing. Ash just growled and tried to calm her down with his wavelength. She tried resisting, but as he continued, she started relaxing in his arms ever so slightly. He smiled a bit and used more of his wavelength as he hugged her tightly. She became limp in his arms as her eyes cracked open blearily. He smiled a bit at her and kissed the top of her head.  
"W-what happened?" she asked groggily.  
"You kinda freaked out," he said as some blood dripped from his head where she hit him.  
“S-sorry,” she murmured, head bowing in shame.   
He smiled at her and tilted her head up so he could kiss her. “Don’t worry about it.” Her lips locked with his in a feverish passion, the dream, no nightmare, of losing him still fresh in her memory. She wanted to assure that he was there, that he wasn’t going anywhere. He chuckled. "Are you okay Karma?"  
"I think so," she whispered before pulling him into another passionate kiss, pulling him on top of her in the process.  
He smiled as they kissed. "Why were you screaming so much anyways?"  
"Nightmare," she whispered against his lips. Her arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him closer. She didn't want to talk now, she wanted to enjoy being with him, in more way than one. He smiled as he just continued to kiss her. She hummed in pleasure, fingers twisting in his hair as her tongue tangled with his.  
He laughed. "You are getting a little aroused huh?"  
She blushed. "Shush you," she whispered as she pulled him in for another kiss. He snickered and kissed back. Her grip on him tightened. Oh Death, if he didn’t get the hint soon she was going to explode!  
He laughed a bit. “Easy Karma you’re gonna suffocate me.” She loosened her grip slightly and pouted. He chuckled. “Hmm?”  
She glared at him for chuckling at her. “Just fuck me already!” she snapped. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said and a blush took over her face.   
He blushed as well. “Kinky…” he snickered a bit. “Alright take your clothes off for me Karma. Put on a little show.” She spluttered and blushed. Was he serious? He snickered again as he kissed her roughly and groped her breasts. “If you won’t do it, I will,” he said with a smirk as he began to undress her. She moaned loudly and arched into his touch. This, this was what she needed. Validation that he was here, dominating her. She loved him and that nightmare scared her and shook her to her core. She needed him to make everything better. When all her clothes were off, he began to slowly rub her as he sucked on her nipple. Her back arched, chest pushing into his face as she moaned loudly. He gently nibbled on her nipple as he fingered her quickly.  
“Ash!” she cried out, hands instantly burying themselves in his hair as her hips bucked up into his eager hand.   
“You horny girl,” he said as he snickered and kissed down her body until he reached her clit. She shivered in anticipation as his hot breath ghosted over her sensitive flesh. He licked her clit slowly as he fingered her faster. Her cries grew louder with every lap at her bundle of nerves, tugging at his hair to pull him closer to her. He curled his fingers in her so they would hit her g-spot as he fingered her as fast as he could. Her back arched as she sputtered out his name loudly, pants and gasps of pleasure loud in the air. "Will you cum for me Karma?" he said as he teased her asshole and licked her clit faster. She jumped slightly from his probing finger as she shook her head, feeling herself barreling forward to her release. He continued to finger her and lick her clit.  
“A-Ash!” she screamed, tugging on his hair as her legs tightened around his face, her orgasm sweeping over her. He snickered and licked his lips as he undressed. She panted, trying to regain her breath as she looked at him in anticipation. As soon as he was fully undressed, she pulled him down on top of her, his chest mashing against hers. He chuckled a bit and kissed her roughly as he rubbed her with his tip. She moaned loudly, hips lifting up to signal to him that she was more than ready. He snickered as he began to fuck her hard. A scream tore through her lips as he filled her to the brim. It felt so damn good and she made sure to show him by leaving marks up and down his back as she pressed her lips roughly against his neck.  
He roughly groped her breasts as he fucked her hard. "You're so damn tight!"  
"Shit!" she cried, throwing her head back on the pillow. His rough hands felt like heaven on her overheated flesh and his words made her even hotter. She loved when he talked dirty to her. There was something so hot about it.  
He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I love pounding your tightly little pussy like this."  
A shiver ran down her spin as he said that, her hands clawing into his shoulders. "Fuck Ash," she moaned. "M-more. Please," she brokenly begged him. He made her legs wrap around him tighter so he could go deeper in her and so he could hit her g-spot. She clutched him closer, gasping out as he hit her deeper and deeper. "Faster!" she cried. He snickered as he groped her breasts roughly and fucked her faster and harder. She moaned louder from his grasping hands and she couldn't help but bite down on his neck, scratches dug deep into his back.  
"Karma... I'm close."  
"Ha-ah! M-me too!" she cried as he hit a spot deep inside her. He began to fuck her as hard and fast and he could. Her legs tightened around his hips, pulling him deeper as she felt herself tense up, her release a few thrusts away. After another 1 or 2 thrusts he came deeply inside of her. She screamed his name loudly, body shaking as her orgasm came over her. Her nails bit into his shoulders as her body arched up into him. After she was done cumming, he just turned her around so she was on her hands and knees and began to fuck her again. "Fuck!" she screamed, not prepared for him to enter her again. She fisted her hands in the sheets, panting as he pounded into her. He leaned over so he could go deep in her. "A-Ash!" she cried, arms shaking as she tried to brace herself against the headboard.  
"You feel so good~" he whispered into her ear. "Do you like it when I pound your tight little pussy like this?" She cried out as her arms buckled, sending her face into the pillow as he continued thrusting into her. His dirty words made her hotter. He flipped then over so she was on top of him and so she would bounce on him as he fucked her hard and fast. Loud moans poured from her mouth as she sunk down on him. He groped her breasts roughly as he gently nibbled on her ear. Her chest arched into his hands as she shivered from his tongue tracing her ear. He gently pinched her nipple as he made her bounce on him harder and faster.  
"A-ah!" she squeaked. Her release was impending faster than last time.  
"Ah Karma I'm gonna cum again."  
"M-me too!" she cried. He went as deep as he could go and came in her again. When he was done, he slowly pulled out of her. She panted and slumped forward, chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath. "L-love you Ash," she rasped out.  
He snickered and spread her pussy out so their cum would flow out of her. "Love you too Karma."  
She moaned as their combined juices ran down her leg. She cuddled close to him, feeling content. "T-thank you," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her gently as he covered them with a blanket. She was so glad he understood her. She needed him to validate that he was there, and boy did he do just that. She cuddled him close, kissing his neck softly.  
He smiled a bit. “So how was the sex?” he said as he chuckled a bit.  
“Good, as always,” she said as she swatted him playfully.  
He chuckled and kissed her nose. “Let’s go back to sleep now.”  
“Sounds good to me,” she yawned as she snuggled close. He kissed her gently before he fell asleep. She fell asleep as well, feeling the safest she has ever felt. Ash slept peacefully as he snuggled her tightly. Quiet snores came from her as she slept soundly in his loving embrace.   
In the morning he smiled at her sleeping face. He kissed her gently before he brushed some hair away from her face so he could kiss her again. She stirred in her sleep, smiling at him as she groggily awoke.  
"Morning love," he said with a smile and kissed her again.  
“Sleep well?” she asked as she pulled away from the kiss and cuddled into his arms. He nodded and cuddled her tightly.  
“Me too. Thank you again,” she whispered.   
He nodded. “Hungry?”  
“A bit,” she admitted sheepishly. He nodded and got up to cook for them. She stretched out in bed, yawning loudly. When he was done cooking he brought the plate to her and smiled. “Thank you,” she smiled, drooling slightly before taking the plate from him.   
He laughed a bit and wiped her mouth. “You drool so much Karma.”  
“I can’t help it,” she pouted, crossing her arms. “When I finally get good food I can’t contain my excitement.” He chuckled and kissed her gently as he began to eat. She happily dug into her food, the tastes of Brazil making her excited. “So,” she murmured around a bite of food. “When do we head back to Shibusen?”  
"I think in 3 days," he said as he swallowed his food.  
“What are we gonna do in Rio for three days?” she asked, mind wandering to different tourist attractions.   
He shrugged. “We can look around.”  
She contemplated this for a minute. “Anywhere you would want to see in particular?”  
"Maybe just the giant statue, but that’s about it."  
“I’ve heard about that, but I can’t remember the name. It sounds interesting,” she smiled.   
He nodded and laid down on the couch. “Well wanna go look at it?”  
“Sure,” she grinned. “Umm, where do I put the plates?” she asked, looking around the hotel room. He just grabbed the plate and put it in the sink. “I could have taken care of that,” she pouted, arms flailing about.   
He laughed a bit and kissed her. "Don't worry about it Karma." She rolled her eyes and continues pouting as she went and plopped down on the couch. This room was so extravagant, she could only imagine how much they had spent on it. He just poked her nose as he turned invisible. "So we going or what?"  
She rolled her eyes at his antics. "Yes we will. Do you want to go today or tomorrow?"  
"Well what will we do if we don't go today?"  
She pondered this for a moment. "I'm not quite sure," she admitted with a sigh.  
"Well we could go for a fly," he said as he got his wings out, but one of them seemed to be black while the other is white.  
“Flying sounds nice,” she smiled, sitting up and noticing his wings. “Ash…what’s going on with your wings?” she asked, a bit concerned.  
"Hmm?" He looked at his wings and freaked out a bit. "Ah! Why am I an angel and a demon!?!"  
"Should I look into your soul to see?" she asked with trepidation in her voice. She was concerned about what this could mean.  
He touched his fingers together out of nervousness. "Heh heh well..." he really didn't want her to look into his soul because he's afraid of what she might see.  
"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Well we did agree to hide our past and my past is in my soul.... I'm much older than I look you know...."  
"When did we agree to hide our past?" she questioned, arms folding. She was a bit aggravated that he was keeping things from her. She had bared her fears and soul to him and he wanted to hide things from her. "Besides, I already have been into your soul before."  
"True but there are many things that I hid still," he sighed. "I just don't want you to think different of me when you look into the deeper parts of my soul." As he said this he began to remember his times in hell and all the things he did, and enjoyed doing there, making his other wing turn black slowly.  
"Ash!" she yelled, grabbing his face and making him look her in the eye. "Why would I have any reason to think differently of you? We all have our dark pasts and secrets. None of that matters though!"  
He sighed as his wings grew fully black. "Fine. If you want to go into my soul I'm coming with you. I need to make sure you don't go to the darker parts that will make you mad."  
She nodded curtly, closing her eyes to focus. "By the way, I thought you didn't know about your past because you lost your memory," she murmured scathingly, irritated from being lied to.  
"Heh right..." he said as they entered his soul. His soul was dark, but it didn't faze her; she was used to darkness because of her soul. She was still pissed at him for lying to her. He went into his soul with her and made sure she stayed away from the darkest parts of his soul.  
"Why did you lie?" she asked as she searched for the darkness that made him half demon once again.  
"Because I was afraid."  
"So fear makes it right to lie to me?" she challenged, wandering towards a red glow she saw.  
"Heheh well... I wasn't thinking."  
"You better think next time," she snapped as she got closer to the light.  
He just chuckled nervously as he nodded. "Right...."  
She stopped and spun around to face him. "I mean it Ash. I hate when people lie to me," she growled, pushing her finger in his chest. "If we want this to work, we have to talk. Got it?"  
He nodded. "Alright." Her eyes narrowed, trying to see if he actually meant it. He just kissed her on the forehead. "Fine, wanna see my life? Go to wherever you want in my soul then." She nodded, not returning the kiss as she walked back toward the light, wanting to know what the red glow was.  
He followed her kinda nervous. "Umm just so you know Karma... That’s the gate to hell."  
"Why is the gate to hell in your soul?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"What? How else am I gonna get home?"  
"Your home is hell?"  
He nodded. "I'm a demon after all." She just shook her head and continued walking towards the gate, hoping there would be some answers there. He followed her. "Careful Karma. You don't know where you're going."  
"Would you like to lead?" she challenged, still irritated.  
"If it keeps you safe, yes," he said as he took the lead. She followed behind him, lost in her thoughts. She thought he was different than the others. But after his admittance to lying to her, she wasn't too sure. She hated that she didn't feel like she could trust him right now. "You know I could read your thoughts through your soul. I know you don’t trust me anymore, but in here you should."  
"You have to prove to me that I can trust you again," she retorted.  
He sighed. "Well in hell you kinda have too. Unless you want to end it off here and you'll go back home."  
"End it off?" As pissed as she was at him, the thought of their partnership turned whatever they were ending did not sit well with her.  
He nodded and glanced back at her. "Yea end it off. Because if you can't trust me here, well you're going to die," he said as some demons walked up to them. "Welcome home prince Ash," they said as they kneeled with their wings down. She couldn't speak. He wanted to end their partnership? Was that what he was saying? She started shaking, following him. "Hello." He turned towards Karma. "So? Say something Karma or you will die here. There's no way out unless you’re with me."  
"I-I will stay with you. But we need to talk about this later," she sighed before saying hello to the demons. She followed behind, still ill at ease with the whole situation. And now with the information that Ash was a prince piled on top of everything else, she felt sick. Ash picked her up and began to fly towards the castle in the sky. "H-how long have you been a prince?" she asked timidly.  
"Since I was born.... Technically I'm the ruler of this world," he said as they got to the castle. "I know it from here. Thank you." The demons bowed and left them alone as Ash began to walk to the king's bedroom.  
She was quiet, trying to figured out and process all of this information. "So... Are you a prince or a King?"  
"I'm a prince but since my parents died I get to be in their room. But I can't be a king unless I marry." She hummed in thought as she sat down on the luxurious bed. She was partners with a soon to be king. Who would have thought? "Don’t get too comfortable. I'm not planning on staying long," he said as he sat down next to her. "It'll still be hard for us to get out of here when we want to..."  
"Were... Were you afraid of telling me you were the heir to the throne?" she asked, eyes roaming his face for the answer.  
He shook his head as a women came in. He quickly glanced over to Karma and whispered. "I was afraid of telling you that I had an arranged marriage with her," he said as the women came over and sat in Ash's lap, kissing him.  
Karma's blood began to boil from seeing her in his lap. First, he lied to her about his past. And now he was in an arranged marriage?!? She stood with a huff, glaring at him. "Fuck you," she spat before running out the door. She couldn't believe this! She trusted him! She gave herself to him! And he proved to be like the others who hurt her.  
Ash just pushed his bride to be off of him and teleported to her. "Stop. Remember, we're in the sky and you will fall if you don't have a demon with you."  
She whipped around, a blast of psychic energy throwing him against the wall as she glared. As her fury built, she began to hover off the ground. "I think I'm able to manage quite well," she spat, arms crossing. "Shouldn't you be with your bride instead of your whore?"  
He just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. Whatever. If you want it like that, I'll stay in the underworld. Good luck in hell," he said as he got up and opened a portal for her to go back as he went back to his room. She fell into the portal despite resisting madly. She screamed profanities as tears fell freely. Was this how it really was meant to be?  
Ash shed a tear as he went back to his room and ruled the underworld for a couple of years, with his queen who he married when Karma left. One day he decided to check on her and sighed when he saw her. "I miss her...." he said as he gently touched the pool of water where he saw her reflection, disorientating the picture. A tear fell from his face as he continue to mumble to himself. "Why did I let her go?"

A/N: Read and Review lovelies! I hope you enjoy, and sorry for the delay on the update! My RP partner and I are making a sequel to this fic, so be on the lookout for it to see what happens to Karma and Ash! Later~


End file.
